Sonamy Lycanthropy
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: It is a foggy night and the lycanthropic curse has taken over the heroic blue hedgehog, turning him into a horrific beast every full moon. Amy wants to be with him, but when she finds him he warns her to stay away from him for her safety. Things get ugly when he unwillingly attacks her and she contracts the affliction too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This was originally a Sonamy fic One Shot But I watched An American Werewolf in London and I'm in the mood to write a story about lycanthropy.**

* * *

It was a cold night and Sonic sat inside Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins. The fox had gone outside to his plane to work on some malfunctioning parts and had left the teenage hedgehog alone. Sonic shivered, something was not right tonight. He stared at the ground, trying to let the worry pass, but he couldn't. He looked out the window into the night, wishing that it would just be daytime already, but time wouldn't pass as quickly as he wanted it to. He continued to watch the clouds part as the moon started to show. That was his queue to leave the workshop and go off on his own to avoid hurting anyone he cared about.

"I'm sorry Tails, I'm sorry everyone." He whispered to himself and bolted from the workshop in a burst of speed.

Tails saw him and called out. "Sonic, where are you going?" The hedgehog didn't answer him and ran farther and farther away. "SONIC!"

Sonic ran and ran, farther away from the ruins until he found a farm out in the middle of nowhere.

"Maybe I could stay here for the night. I hope that no one is going to be in there." Sonic thought as he crept into the barn. There were animals there. Not Good. After tonight they would be slaughtered, he was sure of it.

"Nice cows. I'm just going to stay here for the night. There is nothing to be worried about…I hope."

Sonic looked out over the bay at the moon through the barn doors. The clouds were still over it, but they wouldn't be for long, and then, things would get ugly, fast.

* * *

Back at Mystic Ruins Amy Rose knocked on the door of Tails' workshop. The fox opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hey Amy."

Amy smiled back. "Do you know where Sonic is?"

Tails' smile faded. "He just ran off. I have no idea where he is now. I can tell you which direction he ran of in." He pointed northeast. "He went that way."

Amy nodded. "Thank you." She turned around.

"Good luck finding him."

Amy laughed. "I know I will find him, I always do." She started running in the direction that Tails has pointed her in."

Tails watched her leave. "Poor guy." He closed the door and went back to his work.

Amy ran across the grass as fast as she could in the direction the fox had pointed her in. She could hardly wait to see him tonight and maybe steal a kiss from him. She came to a lake of water blocking her path.

"Well shoot. What am I supposed to do now?" She stood there thinking for a while before an idea hit her. "I bet I could run across it! I'm about as fast as Sonic is." She backed up far away from the lake and started running towards it. When her feet hit the water, she started, to her surprise, gliding across it.

"Oh my God!"

The pink hedgehog was surprised that she could glide across the water, she'd thought she would sink! And at that thought, she started to.

"Oh God, oh God!" She moved her feet faster but she wouldn't stay up. The hedgehog was submerged in lake water. She held her breath and started to swim upward towards the surface before she would run out of air.

* * *

Back with Sonic, it was after midnight. He sat in the barn shivering and growling, trying to hold the beast inside him back. It was getting harder to do so as the moonlight took hold of him. He couldn't take it anymore and went down in Child's Pose as he started to shapeshift into his beastly wolf form he was cursed with. His fur started to turn a dark blue as his lean muscles started to bulge. His skin started to turn light blue and his muzzle started to elongate to conform to the fangs that were tearing from his now black gums. His nails tore his gloves as they turned into claws and his tail got longer and more poofy. Lastly, his eyes changed color from green to gold. All through this painful transformation you could hear Sonic screaming in agony.

"AROOO!" The newly transformed werewolf hedgehog howled a great howl, startling the barn animals. Upon hearing them Sonic turned towards the animals and started to growl hungrily. The animals started to cower at the werewolf and quickly cornered themselves in the back of their pens. They knew they were about to be his late-night snack.

Amy had managed to start swimming across the lake and was almost across. She smiled to herself as she thought of her kiss with Sonic. When she got out of the lake on the other side she pulled a towel out of Hammerspace and dried herself off. When she was totally dry, she continued on the road towards the barn that her true love was in, she could sense his location from her tarot cards. When she got to the barn the door to it was locked. She knocked on the door.

"Sonic? Are you in there?" The pink hedgehog asked.

Inside the barn, Sonic had just finished slaughtering the last horse in the barn. He licked his chops that were now covered in thick, sweet red blood. His ears perked at the sound of Amy's voice. The little normal thought in him was screaming inside his head for her to go away, run far away before it was too late. He approached the barn door and growled at the visitor.

"Sonic? Is that you?" The person outside the door asked.

Sonic's ears went back as he tried to get a hold of himself. He started to whimper, his low voice came out of his mouth.

"Go away Amy!"

The pink hedgehog heard him and stepped back. "Why? Are you okay in there?"

"No! Now go!" He started to growl at her again as the beast started to take over again. "Don't come in here!"

Amy huffed. "Sonic, I'm going to come in there and you better tell me what's wrong." She started to open the door. Quickly Sonic rammed into it and stayed there, preventing the girl from coming in. Amy felt the push and barged her way in.

"Sonic what are you-?" Amy saw the werewolf and backed up against the door. "S-sonic!" She stared at the wolf's bloody mouth and the animals that lay dead on the ground.

"I'm sorry Amy!" Sonic backed away from her and started to whimper again.

"Sonic."

"No Amy, run away." Sonic quietly spat.

The pink hedgehog started to walk closer to the whimpering werewolf. "Sonic, I-I don't a-agree with what you did but- I still love you."

Sonic started to growl at her again, the animal in him started to come back.

"GO AWAY! OR ELSE!" He shouted in anger and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic lunged toward her and bit down on her arm.

Amy screamed as blood spilled out of her arm. She fell to the floor and started to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was the blurred image of Sonic baring his fangs at her.

When Sonic regained his normal mind he was shocked at what he had done. He howled and stayed there all night next to her until he could get her to the hospital.

* * *

The next morning Amy woke up in a hospital bed with Sonic sitting beside her in a chair.

"Amy! You're finally awake! I am so sorry for what happened last night." He took her cold hand in his.

"Sonic? What happened?" Amy slowly answered. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. Sonic shushed her and made her lay back down.

"Amy, I'm sorry you had to see me that way, what happened was-"

The nurse popped her head in the door. "Does she need anything?"

Sonic turned to look at her. "No, I'll tell you when she does."

The nurse nodded and left the room. Sonic quickly got up and closed the door and was right back in his chair. "Okay, what happened was, I am a werewolf."

Amy gasped.

"I know, don't panic but I bit you but thank God I didn't do anything else. I'm so sorry." He hung his head in shame.

The pink hedgehog started to hyperventilate.

"Amy no! No! It's okay!" Sonic tried to calm her down but it was clear that she was scared.

"D-does t-that m-mean I'm a-?" She stuttered.

Sonic knew what she was going to say. "Unfortunately, yes." He answered sadly. He watched the pink hedgehog start to tear up and cry. She was now a beast and it was all his fault.

"…I told the doctors you got attacked by a wild animal so they don't know anything." He finished.

Amy continued to cry which made Sonic feel even worse. He put her hand back on her lap and scooted away from her in the chair. He was horrible.

Amy had soon fallen asleep and dreaming. She was dreaming that she and Sonic were married royalty and were having brunch on the castle grounds. The dream slowly turned into a nightmare as Sonic started to change into his werewolf form. The servants started screaming and the werewolf knocked over the table. The pink hedgehog screamed and tried to get away, but to no avail as she was dragged down by Sonic in his animalistic rage.

Amy jolted awake in a cold sweat. "SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog suddenly jumped up from sleep and rushed to her side. "Amy, what is it?!" He hugged her to get her to calm down.

Amy breathed heavily in Sonic's embrace and hugged him back. "…Sonic…I was having a nightmare…"

Sonic's ears drooped. "Of course, I would think you would considering what happened last night, I'm still so very sorry."

"I had a dream where, we were having brunch and you…"

"Transformed into a werewolf?" The lycanthrope finished her sentence.

The pink hedgehog nodded slowly and looked at her arm where the bite marks were. They were all wrapped up in gauze and the bleeding had stopped.

Sonic sighed. "I'm sure I've ruined your life, I gave you the curse."

Amy shook her head. "No."

Sonic's eyes widened. "No what?"

"It wasn't your fault, it was the werewolf. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, you just wanted me to be safe and I was just stubborn. I should have listened when you told me to go away."

Sonic turned away from her. "Okay, but I'll never stop saying I'm sorry."

Amy saw the hurt look on his face and reached out to him for a hug. Sonic saw it and hesitated to hug her.

"Com'on, it doesn't hurt anymore. Hug me."

Sonic sighed and went in for a hug. She was so warm even though she had lost a lot of blood.

"I'll make sure you get something to eat." Sonic said after the hug ended. "What do you want?" He got up out of the chair to notify the nurse.

"I don't want anything…" Amy whispered sadly. She lay back down and looked at the ceiling.

Sonic walked back to her and sat down in the chair again. "You need to eat something."

"No." Amy replied while still looking at the celling.

Sonic sighed again. "Amy please."

"No. I'm just thinking about what's going to happen to me the next time the full moon appears. I'm going to turn into a monster."

Sonic looked ashamed. "I know but I think I can help you with that. This has been going on with me for a long time. Trust me."

"You almost killed me!" Amy started to raise her voice at the blue hedgehog. Sonic quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh! You'll get me in real deep trouble. Nobody is supposed to know I'm a werewolf. If they did I would be dead, and you too since you are one now. Just keep quiet."

Amy pulled his hand off of her mouth. "I don't want you to get in trouble but I am furious with you right now." She growled at him through clenched teeth. "Where is the cure for Lycanthropy?"

"…There isn't one, as far as I know. If I knew I wouldn't be one." Sonic got up again and looked out Amy's window at the morning sky. "I wish there was one."

Amy crossed her arms. "There better be."

"Hey, you only have to stay here for a few days, after that we can leave and I can show you how to cope."

The nurse appeared outside the door and opened it. "Mr. Sonic, your visiting hour is over. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave Ms. Amy to rest." She checked something off on her clip board

The blue hedgehog nodded and gave Amy one last hug, which she didn't give back, and walked to the door.

"Bye Amy."

"Bye…"


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days Amy stayed in the hospital to recover from the "wild animal" bite. In that time, Sonic paced around Tails' workshop worrying about her and in shame for what the wolf part of him did, of course he would never tell Tails the truth even though the fox was his best friend forever. The fact that Sonic wouldn't tell him what happened and what he was so worried about bothered Tails. Sonic usually didn't really show it when something was bothering him so when he did, he knew something was very wrong and serious.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" The fox sat in a chair watching the hedgehog pace back and forth.

Sonic didn't answer him and continued to pace, it was obvious he wasn't listening.

"Sonic!" Tails raised his voice to be heard. The blue hedgehog snapped out of his worried trance and looked up from the floor. "Tails!" He shouted back at the fox.

"Sonic, I've been watching you pace for an hour. What's wrong?"

Sonic sighed and stopped pacing. "Tails, I can't tell you."

Tails began drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, getting visibly annoyed. "Sonic, I get worried when you do things like this. What is wrong? What can't you tell me?"

"Because- I just can't."

"Why?!"

Sonic knew he couldn't keep this from his best friend for much longer. He's find out eventually. He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you why I'm so worried."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sonic sat down in another chair next to his friend. "Tails, Amy is in the hospital."

The fox gasped. "The Hospital!? Why?"

The hedgehog looked down at his legs. "There was…an animal attack. It bit her and she lost a lot of blood. I took her as fast as I could to the nearest hospital."

"That's horrible! Can we go see her?" Tails asked.

"I suppose. But she gets out in two days."

"So what? She's our friend and she's hurt. We need to go see her."

"Tails wait!" Sonic ran after Tails who was now flying out of the window in the roof.

* * *

Tails was already at the hospital before Sonic and had checked in. He was making his way down to Amy's room when Sonic caught up to him. "Tails, you should have waited for me."

Tails snorted. "Please, you're the fastest living thing alive. You could have easily got ahead of me. Com'on, let's go see Amy." They both walked together to the pink hedgehog's room.

"Hi Amy. Are you okay? I heard what happened to you." Tails said as he peeked in the doorway.

"Hi Tails. I'm okay. Thank you." Amy replied from her bed. She motioned for them to come in and both of them entered the room.

"Hi Amy, you're being let out soon. That's good." Tails smiled at her and she smiled back, but when she saw Sonic her smile faded. "Hello Sonic." She said with distaste. She turned her head and refused to look at him.

Sonic looked at her. "Com'on Amy…"

Tails looked confused. "What's wrong Amy? Why are you mad at him?"

"You ask way too many questions." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

Tails gave Sonic a look. "It seems like you two are hiding something from me."

"Tails can we have a moment in private?" Amy asked in her nicest voice.

Tails shrugged and walked out of the room and Sonic closed the door.

"Sonic, sooner or later we're going to have to tell him what you did to me." Amy growled.

The blue hedgehog put his face in his hand. "And? You'd be exposing us both, and then we'd end up in jail, or worse."

"I'm sure he won't tell anyone, he's our friend. If he's going to find out I'd rather him find out now than later."

"But Amy-"

"I'm telling him, it will be okay." Amy got the last word as Sonic had given up on trying to argue with her already. Sonic opened the door to the room and called Tails back in. Sonic and Amy both breathed in. They were ready to tell him. The blue hedgehog closed the door.

"Tails, we need to tell you something important." Amy started.

"Yeah…" Sonic continued for her. "Something secret that you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

Tails nodded.

"The truth is…I'm the wild animal that attacked Amy."

Tails gave a confused look. "You, were the wild animal that attacked her? Are you two messing with me?" He asked.

"No Tails." Amy shook her head. "We're not messing with you. Sonic…Is a werewolf, and he bit me last night."

Tails started to snicker. "A werewolf? Werewolves aren't real."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? May I remind you that you're afraid of ghosts and vampires?"

The fox sat up and suddenly got defensive. "Hey. You've seen the shows and remember when we got that key when we were going up to the ARK. And there are real vampiric animals in this world so I'm not taking any risks with that!"

"Shhh!" Amy shushed him.

Sonic smirked. He had proven his point. "Werewolves are real and you're looking at two of them."

Tails cocked his head. "Two?"

Sonic pointed to Amy. "There, I bit her and my bite turned her into one."

"Oh…"

"We just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't find out the bad way." Sonic said. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you as long as we're far away from you when we turn next full moon."

Tails nodded. "I see, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Sonic and Amy both nodded.

The rest of the visit all three of them chatted about life and how long Sonic had been a werewolf. Soon it was time for Amy to eat and for the duo to leave.

"I'm sorry you have to go." Amy told them as they were getting ready to leave.

"It's no issue, you have to eat and heal." Tails gave Amy a hug followed by Sonic who also gave her a hug, a too long hug.

"Sonic, I think that's enough." Tails pulled him off of the pink hedgehog. Amy sat there blushing. Sonic had never hugged her for that long before.

"Sorry." Sonic waved. "Bye Amy."

She waved back this time. "Goodbye Sonic. See you soon!"

As Sonic and Tails walked out of the hospital Tails questioned the long hug.

"What was that about?" He asked playfully.

"What was what?" The hedgehog answered.

"You hugging her, you hugged her for a long time."

"Tails, she almost died. I had to."

"Oh really? Or is it because of something else?"

Sonic frowned at him. "Be quiet Tails."

He didn't talk to the fox the rest of the way home. The fox could pick up on these types of things. When they got back to the workshop, the lock was broken.

"Tails, I think we've been robbed!" The hedgehog ran inside to see the damage while Tails hoped and prayed that nothing important had got stolen.

"Tails, they stole my CDs!" Sonic exclaimed while looking at his now, mostly bare CD rack. "Wait…" Sonic looked at the rack more closely. He saw pink lipstick smudged in one of the sides. "Tails! Get over here!"

The two-tailed fox flew over to the CD rack. "What is it?"

"I think I know who did this."

"Rouge." They both said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

"DAMMIT!" Sonic slammed his fist on the CD rack and seethed. Mostly all of his music, gone.

"Sonic, They're just CDs. They can be replaced." Tails told him while cleaning up the mess that Rouge had left. "Also you don't have to swear, you sound like Shadow when you do that and I don't like it."

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry Tails but most of those CDs are from a long time ago and I don't think I can get them back, and I'm sorry for swearing, I'm just so angry at that bat right now." He started to help with the cleaning.

Tails started to smile like he was going to make a bad joke. Sonic knew what it was already.

"Tails, don't say it. Don't say it." He warned.

Tails didn't listen. "Yeah Sonic, there's no reason to be a swearwolf." He started blowing air out of his nose really hard.

"Tails, I swear to God-"

"Swearwolf."

"Tails!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Why did you steal a bunch of Sonic's shitty music CDs?" Shadow asked while lying on the couch in Rouge's apartment.

Rouge put the stack of CDs on the coffee table. "Because some of them are really old and valuable and I could make a whole lot of money off of them."

"I thought you only went after jewels, and what gave you the idea in the first place?"

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "I like money too and I know you also like money. I did this for the both of us."

Shadow propped himself up on his elbow. "I'll thank you when I actually see the money."

The white bat rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch beside him. She brought his face close to hers. "You're such a jerk." She pressed her lips against his and he did the same.

"You're such a bitch." Shadow replied in between kisses. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. The couple started to melt into each other's embrace. They laid on the couch together in silence, enjoying each other's company. Right in the middle of a French kiss there was a loud knock at the door.

"What the-?" Both snapped out of their love moment and looked toward the door in disgust.

"I'll get it…" Shadow grumbled as he wiped the saliva from his mouth. He got up and walked toward the door. When he opened it he saw the last person he wanted to see that day, or any day.

"Hi Shadow, is your girlfriend home?" Sonic asked with fake politeness. "I need to talk to her."

The black and red hedgehog frowned. "Why?"

Sonic gave a pained smile. "Relax Tiger, I'm not here to steal her from you, I just need to talk to her about some CDs."

Shadow's eyebrows went up. "Oh." He looked back at Rouge. "You're busted."

Rouge shook her head. "Don't let him in."

Shadow nodded. "Okay. Get out." He pushed Sonic back.

Sonic briefly lost his balance and growled at the hedgehog. "I want my CDs."

Shadow smirked. "Sorry."

Sonic tried to not lose his temper and held it back. The wolf sometimes made him very aggressive and he couldn't control it well.

"May I have my CDs please?" He asked the hedgehog nicely.

"No."

"I see that you're making this very difficult but I asked you nicely. I don't want to fight you today." Sonic replied to the rejection.

"I don't either, so leave." Shadow replied calmly.

The blue hedgehog was getting angry. He snarled slightly, but what he didn't know was that his eyes had flashed yellow and Shadow looked like he had seen it.

"Okay, I'll leave. Just know that I'll be back." Sonic turned around and walked off before things got ugly. Sonic jerked back and forth trying not to let signs of the wolf show. People stared at him, probably wondering if he needed help, and he did.

After Sonic had left Shadow closed the door. What had he seen in Sonic's eyes, and the snarling. There was something wrong with him.

"Okay, he's gone now." He said to Rouge who was still on the couch.

"Great, now, where were we?" She pulled him onto the couch and got in close to his face.

"Rouge, I need to go look at something. As much as I want to, I can't right now, later but not now." He got up off the couch and went into his private study/gun room. Rouge sat on the couch disappointed.

* * *

In his study Shadow took a really old book with yellow pages and scarred covers.

"If what I saw matches what's in this book…" He flipped the pages carefully to the section on Lycanthropes. He had turned to this page many times before when he had "jobs" to do in the past and this was the first in a long time he'd had to.

"Let's see, yellow eyes, snarling, and he had that smell, eugh." He scrunched up his nose at the werewolf scent that still lingered in his nose. There was no mistaking it. That hedgehog was one of them.

Shadow closed the book and got up. He walked over to his gun safe and put in the combination. He opened the door and looked at what was inside. He took out a pistol and some very special silver bullets.

"Mangy dogs."


	5. Chapter 5

"Shadow what are you doing?" Rouge asked from outside the room.

Shadow quickly put away his gun and bullets. He turned around. "Nothing, just reading up on…Spells and such!"

"Well get out here I want to love you some more!" Rouge replied. "Leave your warlock stuff alone."

He sighed, locked the safe again and walked out of his room, shut the door and locked it. Rouge was still sitting on the couch waiting patiently for him.

"Come on, I want more of you`"

Shadow smirked. "I want more of you too." He got back on the couch and the two pushed the play button.

* * *

Sonic got home just as Tails was getting ready to go to bed.

"Did you get your CDs back?" He asked.

Sonic was still pissed off from earlier and glared at him. "Do you see them in my hands Tails? No I didn't get them back! Use your eyes for once!"

Tails was silent for a moment, and then he spoke in a small voice. "Jeez, are you on your period or something?"

Sonic pretended that he didn't hear that with his heightened werewolf hearing.

"Sonic, you'll get them back."

"If she doesn't sell them first." Sonic replied under his breath.

"Just remember that Amy will be out soon. Keep that in your mind."

* * *

Two days later Amy was released from the hospital. The doctors agreed that her wound was better and that she could go home. Sonic and Tails were there to walk her out.

"We're super glad that you're better Amy!" Tails told the pink hedgehog as they were walking to Amy's apartment building in Central City.

"I'm glad to be out too Tails." Amy replied. "But I can't help what wonder what's going to happen to me."

"The same thing that happens to me." Sonic replied. "It's Hell Amy, don't think anything else of it."

Amy blinked. "Okay…But does this mean we can hang out together more?" She started smiling brightly.

Sonic suddenly started getting a cold sweat. He looked at Tails and then at her.

"Um…"

"Com'on Sonic." Tails pushed, he knew.

"I-I guess. But I'm the Alpha male in this pack." Sonic quickly answered.

"Then what am I Sonic?" Tails asked.

"You're the Beta male."

"Aww…" Tails groaned.

"Get used to it Tails." Sonic followed Amy up to her apartment while Tails sat in the lobby.

"Sonic, that was kinda mean, what you said to Tails." Amy commented on his behavior.

"It's true. There can only be one Alpha male and female in a pack. All the rest are Betas and Omegas." Sonic answered.

Amy opened her front door. "If you want to come in, you can."

Sonic nodded and stepped inside. He sat on her couch and the pink hedgehog sat next to him.

"So Sonic, will I notice any changes soon?"

"Oh yeah." He answered. "You'll get cravings for raw meat, you'll start growling at small animals and you can't wear any silver jewelry, ever. It burns werewolves."

Amy nodded. "Okay, what else?"

Sonic shifted his sitting position. "You'll also be super aggressive. So if I'm being an asshole, you'll know why."

Amy nodded. "Ok…Are there any other things I'll have to worry about?"

Sonic nodded slowly. "One more thing. Hunters, be very careful of hunters. They will know how to kill us and will have the skill to do so."

Amy shivered. "That's pretty scary."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "If you stay with me, you'll be safe." The pink hedgehog smiled at him. He did make her feel safe. She wondered if he meant something. She reached out for a hug and surprisingly Sonic didn't flinch.

"Sonic, you aren't running away? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I'm not afraid of you when you're not chasing me." Sonic explained. "If you act not crazy than I have no reason to run." He smiled and Amy hugged him.

"I love you Sonic."

Tails sat there wondering what was taking Sonic so long. He paced and finally decided that he would go to see what was going on. He walked up the stairs and made his way to Amy's apartment. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Amy's voice rang from inside. The fox did so to find Sonic and Amy sitting in the kitchen area talking.

"Hey Tails, we were just talking about you." Amy said. She sipped her cup of tea.

"I just came up to see what was talking Sonic so long, com'on it'll be night soon. We gotta get home.

Sonic looked at the sky outside Amy's window. "It's not that late."

Tails frowned. "Well them I guess I should leave you two alone then, you being the Alpha male and her being the Alpha female."

Upon hearing that Sonic started to blush but hid it with his hand. Amy saw.

"Aww we're mates!" She squealed.

"…I guess…" Sonic confirmed from behind his hand. The two others started to laugh.

* * *

Shadow and Rouge sat on the couch.

"Shadow, I think I know your secret." Rouge teased him and ruffled his chest fur.

Shadow looked at her. "What's my secret?"

"Your secret is that you love the Harry Potter series. Why else would you say you've been practicing spells? You want to be a wizard!"

Shadow let out a snort. "What?"

"It's not?" Rouge asked him in surprise. "I could have sworn I had it right this time." She pouted in a cute way.

Shadow smirked. "Guess again."

"A warlock?" She guessed.

"Bingo."

"Aww you evil thing." She rubbed up against him and squeaked. Shadow started to hug her but got a message on his phone. It was from a fellow hunter.

"Rouge, I'm going to have to take this." He told her.

"Is this another "job"?" She asked annoyed.

Shadow sighed. "Yes…" He went back into his study to take the call. He dialed the number and waited.

"I got another one on radar."

"It's not a full moon yet!" Shadow whisper-shouted" Who cares?"

"You do. I think it might be someone you know."


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is it?" Shadow asked.

"Do you know anyone by the name of…Silver the Hedgehog?"

Shadow sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Just keep an eye on him. He hasn't killed anyone yet, and we want to keep it that way."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Anything on your end?"

Shadow sat down in his chair. "I suspect that world famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog is a Lycanthrope as well."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." He replied. "He came over to the house just before you called. He snarled at me and his eyes flashed yellow, and he had that scent."

"Hmm...Okay…It would be a huge public upset if anything happened to him."

Shadow nodded. "But he's not exempt from the hit list."

"Yes. I have to go."

"Okay, bye then."

"Bye."

The phone clicked off and Shadow put it down on his desk. Another one to the list. He untacked a piece of paper from a cork board and added Silver's name to it of the people he needed to keep an eye on. He put his pen down and sighed. Where were all these werewolves coming from? He'd had been busy for a while and it was annoying the Hell out of Rouge that he'd always have to bail out on their time together. Sometimes it worried him that she would just break up with him. He got up, turned off the lamp and went out of the room.

This time Rouge was standing right outside the door and he almost bumped into her.

"Whoah! Rouge!" He exclaimed.

"I'd like you to tell me what it is that you do every month, and tell me what is going on." Rouge asked, annoyed.

"I, uh. Not right now."

Rouge folded her arms. "I thought we could tell each other things. Don't leave me in the dark Shadow."

* * *

After he and Tails got home, Sonic sat in embarrassment. Tails could be such a jerk sometimes.

"Sonic, don't take what I said seriously. It was a joke." Tails told him as he worked on a new machine.

"It wasn't a funny one…" Sonic mumbled.

"Sonic, I know you like Amy, admit it, it's obvious."

"Yeah but, saying it will make me look like a fool for always running away from her." The blue hedgehog replied, crossing his legs and looking down.

Tails shook his head. "Sonic, you already make yourself look like a fool on your own."

Sonic glared at him. "Do you want me to bite you and turn you into a beast too?"

Tails stepped back. "Okay, I'll stop talking." He went back to his machine.

The rest of the night Sonic lay and think about how all this would unfold, he didn't go to sleep until morning.

* * *

With Amy, she had just woken up as the sun was rising. She looked at her alarm clock.

"6:00." She yawned, put on her slippers and got up out of her bed. The pink hedgehog walked to the bathroom and began brushing her teeth, but what she saw when she opened her mouth startled her.

"What the-?" Amy threw down her toothbrush and slowly brought her hand to her mouth.

"Fangs?!" The pink hedgehog touched the point of her newly enlarged canines. "And-?" She looked behind her at her tail. It had changed into a more wolf like tail. "My tail!" She ran out of the bathroom and got her phone. Surely Sonic would know what was going on.

Sonic's phone rang beside him on his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. The light coming from his phone practically blinded him when he picked it up but he answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"SONIC! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Amy screamed from the other end of the line.

Sonic held the phone away from his ear. "Amy what's wrong?!" He asked, concerned.

"I woke up this morning and I have fangs and a wolf tail!"

"What?"

"I thought I was only supposed to change under the full moon! What the Hell is going on?!"

"I don't know! Let me come over and see!"

"Hurry!"

Sonic rushed over to Amy's apartment in a flash. When he got there Amy was sitting on the floor halfway curled up. He walked over to her and got down to her eye level.

"Let me see."

Amy looked at him but didn't do anything so Sonic picked her up, put her on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Com'on Amy, let me see."

Amy looked at him, sighed and moved so that he could see her tail, then she opened her mouth to show him her fangs.

"Whoa." Sonic said in awe.

"I know, what's happening to me?" The pink hedgehog asked, tears forming in her eyes. "What did you do to me?!"

Sonic started to hug her. "I told you already and I deeply regret what I did. I'll find out what's going on. I promise." Sonic looked around and tried to make part of the wolf come out so that he could be the same as her, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I'll stay with you as long as you need me to be here. I'll help you." Sonic told her and wiped her eyes.

Amy looked up at him and cried into his chest.

* * *

Shadow tried to get past his girlfriend but she always got in the way.

"Shadow. Tell me." Rouge demanded.

"Rouge, I can't. Everyone has secrets and this one is mine."

The white bat growled. "I deserve to know why you always bail out on me!"

"Rouge it's for your own safety!" Shadow shouted at her, mimicking the volume of her voice.

Rouge gasped. "Are you doing something illegal?"

"No! At least I think it's not."

"What are you doing?!"

Shadow quickly ran in his room and locked the door behind him to where she couldn't get in. Rouge knocked loud on the door.

"Shadow, get out here!"

Shadow shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "I'm sorry!" He ripped a newspaper clipping off of the wall. "I have to go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic rubbed Amy's back in an effort to comfort her. The pink hedgehog continued to cry into his chest as he tried to think of something to say to her that would make her feel better.

"Sonic, I c-can't go out looking like this. I'll look like a freak and people will start getting suspicious, and then they'll find out, and then people will start hunting us! I don't want to be killed!" She started sobbing and getting Sonic wet with tears.

"Amy, we'll find a way. Hey, what about of we try to hide it?" Sonic suggested.

Amy looked up at his face. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Sonic thought for a second and then stood up. "What about if you wore pants and tucked your tail in the back?"

Amy shook her head. "Sonic, I don't have any pants. I literally wear the same red dress every day of my life."

Sonic looked at her in disbelief. "Really? Don't you ever get tired of that? I know you go shopping."

Amy nodded. "But I feel compelled to wear the same damn thing every day. I have no idea why."

"You're really telling me you don't have any pants?" The blue hedgehog asked.

Amy looked over at her closet. "I may have something…" She walked over to it and looked inside.

"And what about the fangs?" Sonic asked.

"Vampires are still popular, right?" She asked.

"I don't know. Shadow isn't bitching about it anymore."

"I can just say that they are fake fangs." Amy pulled out some denim capris and showed them to him.

Sonic cocked is head to the side. "What are those?"

Amy closed her closet door and turned to him. "They're called capris, they're halfway in between shorts and pants."

"Weird."

"I'm going to go into the bathroom and change." Amy grabbed a three-wolf moon t-shirt and went into the bathroom. Sonic sat on her bed waiting. When she came out she posed for Sonic in her different outfit complete with working boots.

"Do you like it?" The pink werewolf asked the blue werewolf.

"You look really cute Amy." Sonic replied after a minute.

"Really? That's so sweet of you Sonic!" She skipped over to him and gave him a big hug. Sonic tried to get his face out of her pink hair but he ended up accidentally eating some of it.

"Amy, that's good. Can you please stop?" He asked "I'm eating your hair."

"Oh. Sorry." Amy backed off and went to check her hair in the mirror to make sure it wasn't messed up. "You know Sonic I might forgive you for the whole werewolf thing if you do something for me."

Sonic started to sweat. "What is it?"

Amy turned around. "Well, if you'll be my boyfriend. It's the least you can do since we're kinda looking out for each other because we're both wolves now.

Sonic jumped back on her bed. "Whoa, don't you think you're going a little too fast?!"

"You want to take it slow then?" She asked.

"I'm just saying I don't think both of us are ready for a relationship." Sonic couldn't let her know he finally developed feelings for her now after he'd spent all those years running away from her.

"Okay, take it slow, maybe you'll warm up to the idea."

Sonic didn't say anything at first but he then sighed. "It's a deal."

Amy smiled. "Deal."

* * *

Rouge held the doorknob, preventing Shadow from turning it. "I'm not letting you out until you tell me what's wrong with you."

Shadow started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rouge asked.

Shadow suddenly teleported out of the room and appeared in the kitchen. "You seem to have forgotten that I can teleport."

Rouge snarled at him loudly. "Shadow! Tell me what's going on! I want to know!"

Shadow didn't flinch, but he hated when she yelled at him. It got worse when he saw her eyes start to well up with tears.

"Shadow, are you cheating on me?" The white bat asked while starting to cry. "Is that what this is about?"

The black hedgehog suddenly knew that she was going to break down as he heard her voice crack. He could see the heat in her face. Shadow quickly went over to her and wiped her face. He didn't want to see her cry.

"Rouge," He sighed. "I have to tell you something, and it isn't that I'm cheating on you, because I'm not."

Rouge sniffled. "Good…What is it?" She looked at him with hope.

Shadow scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure how I can explain this but…I hunt werewolves."

Rouge started at him, confused. "What? Werewolves? But they're just fiction."

The black hedgehog shook his head. "Nope, they're real."

"H-how?"

"I don't know, but I do it to keep everyone safe."

Rouge started to hug him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Shadow hugged her back. "I wanted to keep you safe, and I thought you wouldn't believe me and say I was crazy."

Rouge laughed. "I don't know if I believe you now. This is all so absurd."

He smiled. "I know, for as long as I've been doing this I sometimes don't believe it either!"

Rouge started to stroke his chest fur. "So you're like Van Helsing."

Shadow thought for a moment and shrugged. "Van Helsing didn't hunt werewolves…"

Rouge smiled. "I think it's hot, like in that movie."

"You and I are thinking of two totally different people."

"Can I help?"

"It's dangerous."

"I know."

* * *

Sonic had convinced Amy to go outside and they were now in the city Westopolis, it actually looks good when there are no aliens invading, a lot more clean and lively. Amy was doing a good job at hiding her tail, but it hurt.

"Sonic, I love it that you're finally giving me a chance at being your girlfriend. It makes me happy." Amy told him as they walked beside each other.

"No problem Amy." Sonic replied.

Amy suddenly stopped walking and started growling at a squirrel. That was another side effect of being a werewolf: You act a lot like a dog. The squirrel just stared at her before running up a tree. Amy pulled to go chase after it but Sonic held her arm, keeping her back.

"No Amy. Stay. You have to control yourself." Amy continued growling until Sonic dragged her away from the tree.

"Sonic, I could have got that squirrel! Why did you hold me back?" She asked.

"You can't act like a dog in public, people will get suspicious." Sonic explained.

The pink hedgehog shook her head back and forth vigorously and looked at him. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, just try to get ahold of yourself next time." Sonic patted her back and started walking again. Amy followed. Soon they were walking with a crowd of people before seeing a familiar face. Silver was walking against the building, looking sad.

"Hey Silver what's wro-" Amy suddenly stopped. She smelled a familiar scent on the grey hedgehog. Sonic must have caught it to because he emitted a low growl from deep within his throat. Silver had caught their scent and started to growl as well. It was at that moment that Amy realized that Silver was also a lycanthrope and it was clear that Sonic was being protective over his mate. His posture and actions conveyed the message "She is mine. Get away."

Silver got the message and walked away quickly. It was clear that Sonic was stronger than him, so he backed off.

"Sonic, what were you-" Amy started to ask but she was cut off.

"We have to move. I'm not letting him take you." Sonic told her and grabbed her hand. He took her farther into the city where Silver wouldn't find them.

"Why are you being so possessive?" Amy asked.

"You're my mate. I have to protect you from others of our kind, just in case." Sonic answered.

"But he wasn't doing anything."

Sonic looked at her. "We don't know how the wolf affects him. It's better to just be safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic quickly took Amy somewhere else in the city far away from Silver.

"Sonic, you can't just keep me from seeing my friends just because they might be werewolves!" Amy told him.

"Shh! Don't shout! Do you want the entire city to know our secret?" Sonic replied and looked around to see if anyone had heard her.

Amy lowered her voice. "I'm not going to sacrifice my social life for this."

Sonic's ears went down. "I don't want you to. I just want to keep you safe." He started looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Sonic, that won't work on me. Quit it." Amy demanded with her arms folded. "We have to figure out a compromise of how we are going to do this or else I'm going to find the antidote and cure myself."

Sonic stopped doing the puppy eyes. "You know I've been looking for the antidote for this curse for years now, and I haven't found it yet. If I had found it the two of us wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Amy looked out into the bustling city. "I know, I don't like it either and I want to find the cure…"

"Yeah right." Sonic replied scoffing "What good are two werewolves trying to find the cure when we don't even know where or what it is yet."

Amy suddenly had an idea and grabbed Sonic by the shoulders, startling him. "Maybe we can recruit Silver for our pack and he can help us! Maybe he knows!"

"Amy, what did I just get done explaining to you?"

"It will be easier for us to start looking, and we'll have strength in numbers, three is more than two."

Sonic started to whimper. "But Amy, he might try to steal you from me…"

Amy started to smirk. "Is that the REAL reason why you want me to stay away from him?"

Sonic started to sweat. "Uhh…" He swallowed.

"You DO love me after all!" Amy exclaimed and pounced on him, giving him a giant hug. "I knew it I knew it!"

Sonic didn't want to ruin her happiness so he said nothing. When Amy had enough hugging, she let him go. She still had a big smile on her face. "Com'on let's go find Silver!"

* * *

Shadow opened the door to his private study and let Rouge inside. "Well, this is it, my private, werewolf hunter study." He walked inside after her and closed the door behind him.

Rouge looked around at the shelves of books and the walls of the room. His library was exceptional! Hundreds of books lined up all about magic, the occult and "mythical" creatures.

"Shadow, I probably haven't ever told you this before but you are a complete geek for having all this stuff. It's a wonder how I've never been in here at all, because this is my apartment."

Shadow shrugged. "Hey, I pay half the rent every month. I deserve to have my own room that you don't know about.

"I've known about this room I just haven't seen it." She walked to the cork board above the desk and ran her hand over it. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Long before I met you." Shadow answered. He looked at what she was looking at. It was that scrap of paper that had the names of people he had to keep his eye on.

"What's this?" She asked him and looked over her shoulder at the hedgehog behind her.

"Oh, that, that's a list of people I have suspicions about, see, I have the blue and silver hedgehogs there." He answered.

Rouge's expression changed to one of disbelief. She laughed. "You think those two are werewolves? They can't be. Have you seen how skinny and lanky they are?"

"Not all werewolves are jacked you know." Shadow replied and put his hand on her shoulder. "Some are fat, some are thin, but all in all they're dangerous, and I am one of the few that has the power to fight them when they're at their worst."

Rouge stopped smiling. "Oh, does G.U.N. know about this?"

Shadow picked out a book on dark magic and began skimming through the pages. "Yes. They know and they allow me to do this, if it means protecting everyone."

"So, what can I help you with?" Rouge asked. "I want to help."

Shadow closed the book and put it back in its place in the bookshelf. "I'll have to figure that out. Maybe with your flight you can be a tracker up in the sky while I can be on the ground."

Rouge smiled again. "Great! Thank you for including me."

Shadow smiled back. "You're welcome."

Rouge went in for a hug from him. The two hugged each other there in the study, finally doing something together.

"We should go out tonight to practice for you."

* * *

Sonic and Amy ran through the city to find out where Silver had gone after they had left.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Amy asked Sonic.

Sonic shook his head and looked around some more. He started to sniff him out to maybe find him that way. "I don't smell him yet. Keep looking."

Amy started to sniff too she stopped when she found a trace of him. "Sonic, I think I got him." She started walking in the direction of the scent and Sonic followed her.

Sonic and Amy made their way through the city until they found the city's edge. Amy barked when she saw the silver hedgehog sitting near the sewer with his face in his hands. "I found him. Silver!"

Silver heard her and lifted his head up. When he saw her he started to move away.

"Silver we need to talk to you." Amy told him as she got closer to him.

"Why? What would you need me for?" He replied in a sad tone. "I want to be left alone."

Sonic walked up next to Amy and tried to make it be like he hadn't just threatened him earlier. "Hey Silver, sorry about earlier…"

"What do you want?" Silver growled at him. "I'm already in a bad mood."

Amy made sure Sonic didn't move any closer to him and tried to explain. "Silver, we need your help. We know you're…One of us."

Silver's eyes widened. "You too Amy, I knew Sonic was, but you? What happened?"

"Sonic happened." She replied flatly.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"I am."

Silver stood up. "What do you need me for?" He asked.

Amy breathed in, and then out. "We need your help to find the cure."

Silver's ears perked. "Really, you guys know the cure?" His tail started to wag in excitement.

"Well, we don't actually know what it is but we thought that with three wolves it would be easier." Sonic replied.

Silver's tail stopped wagging. "Oh…"

"So, will you help us? "Amy asked hopefully, her wolf tail started to wag even though it was tucked in the side of her capris.

"I don't know…" Silver answered. "Will I get to use the cure too?"

Amy nodded. "Of course."

Silver nodded. "In that case, yes I will help you." He stuck out his hand for a handshake and Amy shook hands with him. "Welcome to the pack Silver!"


	9. Chapter 9

Silver walked with the two back to town.

"So, do you have any idea what the cure might be?" The silver hedgehog asked as he walked beside them.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope, not a clue."

"Then how do you know if there is a cure?"

Sonic stopped walking. "Because there HAS to be a cure. It's a supernatural disease, just like vampirism."

Amy shook her head. "Sonic, vampires don't exist."

Sonic looked back at her. "Who says? Werewolves exist, why not them?

"Why? Do you WANT vampires to exist?" Silver asked.

"No."

"Then why were you saying that?"

"I was just saying."

"Stop."

"Well Shadow—"

"I tell you for the thousandth time, Shadow is not a vampire!" Amy told him with her hands on her hips.

Sonic gave her a look. "That's just what he wants you to think. Don't be fooled! They have dark powers to manipulate people."

"Sonic, save your weird ass racism for later, we're talking about something serious here." Silver gave him a look and Sonic stopped talking. "How about wolfsbane?"

Amy nodded. "Maybe, we'll need to do some research on it." She looked around. "Until then we'll just have to lay low so nobody finds us out, we'd be in real trouble if anyone knew what we are.

Both boys nodded as they got back to Tails' house.

"Tails! The pack has a new member!" Sonic announced as he came through the door. Tails was watching some television program and covered his ears.

"Okay! You don't have to yell." He replied. "Who joined?"

"Silver, he's going to help us find a cure for all of this."

"Silver?!" Tails exclaimed. "He's one too?"

"Yes, I am." Silver answered.

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

Silver looked like he was thinking for a minute, and then he answered. "About…Five months."

Sonic smirked. "So you and Amy are still noobs."

Amy and Silver both gave him a look. "I was out one night coming home from picking up takeout for Blaze, and I guess I got attacked by something." Silver explained. "I don't really remember much of the event after I woke up, I just know that my leg was torn up and I had to call Blaze to go take me to the hospital so that I could get it treated before anything worse happened. They said it might be a dog that attacked me, I didn't think much of it until a few days later when I started acting weird."

Amy listened to him carefully to pinpoint some symptoms that were similar to hers. "Like, what did you start doing?" She asked.

"I started craving red meat and I found myself being a lot more aggressive, and I did grow…Fangs." He opened his mouth to show them his large canines that had grown in.

Amy gasped.

"What?" Silver asked after closing his mouth. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No, no." Amy replied. "I actually did grow fangs too. Look." Amy opened her mouth for him to see and Silver looked inside her mouth. "Uh huh…"

"My tail also turned into a wolf tail. You can't see it right now because I have it tucked in my capris to hide it, but I do have it. Sonic doesn't know what's going on with me."

"Interesting…" Silver rubbed is chin in thought.

"Hey Tails, we have a job for you." Sonic told his best friend.

"You want me to research on how to make a cure?" The fox asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch, I'll help out in whatever way I can." He nodded and started looking up wolfsbane on his Miles Electric tablet.

Sonic nodded in approval and sat down on the couch in the living room. He looked around and caught the smell of hot dogs cooking in the kitchen. He breathed in and licked his lips. Without anyone noticing Sonic followed his nose into the kitchen to where the hot dogs were. He started salivating as he creeped up to the stove where the skillet was and looked back into the living room. Surely Tails wouldn't mind if he took just _one_. Sonic became hypnotized by the smell and took a hot dog using some prongs, the others didn't notice. Soon one hot dog turned into two, then three, then four, then five! Soon all the hot dogs in the skillet were gone, but the blue hedgehog was still hungry, he didn't notice his fangs started to poke out of his mouth. He had to find more meat.

Tails yawned and put away his tablet. "Hey you guys, I have some hot dogs cooking if you want some."

Silver and Amt both nodded. "Cool! We'd love some."

Tails and the others got up and headed for the kitchen where Sonic was now looking for any raw meat to wolf down.

"They're right in here— Sonic?" Tails was shocked when he saw that the hot dogs were gone. Sonic didn't face them as he was sniffing around.

"Sonic, did you eat all the hot dogs on the stove?" Tails asked, annoyed.

"Oh Tails!" Sonic shouted. "Do you have any more meat around here?" Sonic asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Sonic, those hot dogs were for everyone! Now what are we supposed to eat?!"

Sonic turned around and put his ears down at Tails yelling at him. He started whimpering and closed the fridge. "I'm sorry…"

Tails sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He turned the stove off and removed the pan from the top.

While Tails was putting everything away Sonic started to watch him move. He never realized how meaty he looked. He started to lick his lips in hunger.

Amy noticed Sonic's weird behavior. "Sonic, are you okay?" She made her way over to the blue hedgehog and looked at him more closely. Something wasn't right.

Tails continued cleaning up after his big brother as Sonic watched and started drooling on the floor.

"Sonic?" Amy asked and tried to get him out of the trance he seemed to be in. She tried to shake him out of it but the hedgehog stayed in. Sonic started to move closer to Tails, like an animal sneaking up on its prey. Tails was too busy cleaning to notice. It was perfect. Amy held into his arm tight, trying to pull him back.

"No Sonic!" She scolded him. But he didn't listen.

Sonic suddenly rushed forward and knocked Tails to the floor. The fox screamed and tried to get up put Sonic had him pinned down, licking his chops in hunger. It was just like in the barn, except this time Sonic wasn't a wolf. The hedgehog bared his long fangs and went for the fox's throat to make the kill. He would soon have his meat.

"SONIC!" Silver suddenly held Sonic in the air using his telekinesis while Tails lay frozen in fear on the floor.

Sonic started to thrash about in an effort to get free from his suspended prison. He snarled and gnashed his fangs and started to howl in anger.

Amy went to Tails and helped him up. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked in concern and panic.

"S-Sonic. What the Heck?!" Tails managed to squeak out.

"Sonic what did you think you were doing?!" Amy yelled up at her mate. "Are you crazy?"

Sonic's eyes were burning yellow and he was still snarling.

"Sonic why did you try to eat him?!" Amy asked him, still shouting.

"Amy, I think that we need to get him isolated somewhere. But what gives? It's nowhere near the full moon! Why would he be acting like this now?!" Silver told her while stepping out of the kitchen. He didn't let Sonic go.

Amy searched around for something silver to scare Sonic into submission. She found a silver cross necklace that she had been wearing and held it up to the snarling blue hedgehog. When he saw it he immediately started to whine and curl up into his ball form. Now that he had been tamed they needed to figure out what to do.

"Tails, we need to ask you to stay away from Sonic for a while." Silver told the shivering fox.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Tails ran off to his room and hid under his covers.

Silver sighed. "We need a cage. He looked at Sonic, who was now looking pitiful suspended up in the air. "We also need to watch out for ourselves just in case we devolve to his state too."

The pink hedgehog nodded and frowned at the blue hedgehog. She was scared for him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic cowered in fear of the silver cross in his ball form. Silver looked at the pathetic state of the hedgehog and shook his head. He picked him up with his powers and proceeded to rock the hedgehog in an effort to calm him down. Amy still held her cross in front of herself.

"Silver, where are we going to get a cage?" She asked.

"I bet that we can find one someplace." Silver replied. "We just need one big enough to contain him for when he goes crazy like this, to keep him from trying to eat anyone."

Amy nodded. Sonic had calmed down and was now sleeping while suspended in the air by Silver. The psychic hedgehog set him down on the couch and released Sonic from his power. Silver sighed. "I hate being a werewolf, and I'm sure you hate it too."

"I'm just scared more than anything, no hatred at all. I don't want to be a monster." Amy replied sadly. "There's no telling what we could do that could hurt innocent people."

"That's why we need to watch over each other."

* * *

After a few hours, Sonic woke up on the couch, having no idea where he was. The hedgehog looked around and realized that he was home, so that meant Tails was around somewhere. He got up off of the couch to go find the fox.

"Tails? Tails where are you?" He called and looked around the house. He looked in the room, the bathroom, everywhere before plopping back on the couch.

"He must have gone out." Sonic rubbed his temples. "Oh my God my head hurts!" He exclaimed and fell to the side onto the cushions. Where was this headache coming from? He lay there in pain trying to push through it before even thinking about whether Tails had any pain medication that he could take. When he couldn't take it anymore Sonic went hunting for some pain pills to ease his headache. He went into the kitchen to the medicine cabinet where he found a note from Tails. It read:

 _"Sonic, I went out to the grocery store to get more food, I'll be back later. Silver and Amy will be there to look after you, so make sure they know where you are."_

 _-Tails_

Sonic cocked his head." Okay, so he went to the store. Why would he need Silver and Amy to watch me?" He thought to himself. He put the note aside and got some medication from out of the medicine cabinet and took it with a glass of water. After that he walked back into the TV room. Amy and Silver didn't seem to be anywhere. Where were they? He walked around the house to double check everywhere for them.

"Maybe they're outside…" Sonic said to himself. He waked to the front door and turned the brass handle.

"Peek-a-boo!" Amy jumped out from the bushes, making the blue hedgehog jump in surprise.

"Amy! You scared me!" He told her.

Amy swayed back and forth with her hands behind her back. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up! You slept for a long time."

Sonic yawned. "Yeah, but I'm confused. Why did Tails tell you and Silver to watch over me?"

Amy's smile faded from her face and she pushed him inside the house and closed the door. "Well, the reason is not a pretty one. You may want to sit down for this."

Sonic nodded and sat back down on the couch while Amy sat beside him. "What happened?" He asked.

The pink hedgehog took his hands in hers and looked at him with a hurt expression. "Sonic…Earlier you tried to eat Tails."

Sonic's gasped and his eyes went wide. "I did what?"

"You tried to EAT Tails, Sonic." Amy repeated.

Sonic cupped his hands over his mouth and tried not to puke.

"I know, it's a disgusting thing to think about." She gave him a serious look. "That's why Tails wanted us to look after you, so you wouldn't go outside and try to attack anyone else."

Sonic breathed in and out, trying to let his stomach settle. "W-where's Silver then? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

Amy nodded. "He is but he went to go find a cage."

"A cage?"

"Yep, one to keep you in, in case this happens again."

"Oh…" Sonic's ears drooped. "Amy, I'm so sorry…and my head hurts like Hell."

Amy put her arm around him. "I know you're sorry, but we have to take precautions now."

A tear started to roll down Sonic's face and Amy wiped it. She wrapped her other arm around him and started to hug her mate to make him feel better. Sonic sniffed and started to howl a long howl that rattled the house.

"AWOOOOOooooOOOOO!"

Amy pulled him closer and gave him a peck on the cheek before joining in with his howl.

"AwoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOO!"

The two wolves sang their hearts out in long howls that they were sure the neighbors could hear, but forgot that they weren't supposed to let them hear.

When the duet of howls ceased Sonic and Amy sat on the couch together in silence. Amy could feel Sonic's warm heart beating against his chest. The pink hedgehog started to wag her tail. Sonic also started to wag his small hedgehog tail in response to her tail wagging.

About an hour later when the sun was setting Silver came back with a trailer with something covered with a big sheet.

"What is that?" Sonic asked outside where they were standing in Tails' yard.

Silver flew up and grabbed the sheet. "I'm glad you asked, because this is the cage that we're going to put you in if you ever do anything like what you did to Tails earlier again." He pulled off the sheet to reveal a large iron cage.

Amy, who was holding Sonic's hand, tightened her grip on it.

"Where did you get it?" Sonic asked.

Silver covered the cage again and flew down to the ground. "I got it from a traveling carnival, they said they didn't need it anymore and that I could have it."

Sonic nodded. "That's…Nice…"

"Silver, are you sure that that cage will hold him?" Amy asked. "I think werewolves have immense strength too."

Silver started laughing. "Of course, Sonic's a noodle, he won't be able to break this cage."

"Hey I am not a noodle!" Sonic protested.

"Sure you're not."

"Shut up!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Tails flew down out of the sky with some grocery bags in his hands. When he saw Sonic he backed away. "H-hey S-sonic." He stammered.

"Tails! I'm okay now! Really!" He tried to hug the fox but Tails ran behind Silver.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted.

Sonic slumped his shoulders, Tails was scared of him now, but it wasn't surprising, considering what he had done to him. "Okay, I'll stay away if that's what makes you feel safe…"

Tails nodded and continued to hide behind the white hedgehog, watching the blue one carefully.

"Okay guys, if this makes you feel safe. I will comply." Sonic put his hand over his heart.

"There's no telling what you'll do if you get like that again. Com'on it's getting dark out. Everyone needs to go home." Silver started to fly up towards his house.

"Bye Silver!" Amy waved goodbye to him, still by Sonic's side. Tails went inside the house to put his groceries away and Sonic watched the sky get darker as the sun set.

"Hey, Tails won't mind if I sleep over here, right?" Amy asked him. "It's too dark for me to go into the city alone."

Sonic looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I think so, let's go inside." Sonic and Amy both went inside Tails' house to ask him if the pink werewolf could stay the night.

"Hey Tails, can Amy stay the night tonight?" Sonic asked when he walked into the kitchen where Tails was.

The fox closed the fridge slowly. "Uhhh…"

"Com'on Tails I promise we'll behave."

Tails turned around to face him, his facial expression made his answer obvious, but his answer was the opposite. "Y-yeah. She can stay the night if she wants to…"

Amy frowned. "Tails, is everything okay? You look like you're feeling sick."

Tails shook his head. "No, I feel fine." He lied. "I'm just gonna go to bed now…" The fox scurried out of the kitchen to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Sonic and Amy just stared.

"I think we might need to take him to a doctor soon…"

* * *

"Okay, we have everything set up now." Shadow told Rouge out in a forest-like area with a field on the end of it. They had set up targets on tree trunks, and posts and had put tracking devices on some wild rabbits.

"So what are you trying to teach me?" Rouge asked as she put down a bow.

"I'm going to teach you archery and how to track things moving through the woods. I've seen it before, werewolves love to try and escape into the woods to get away from me, but with your help that won't be a problem for much longer." Shadow explained.

"And the bow and arrows?"

"Just another weapon, use them with silver tipped arrows." He answered.

"But why can't I just use guns? I'm already trained with those."

"I don't trust you with my guns."

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "Why not?!"

"Because, these are special and I don't let anyone but myself use them."

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "Okay!"

"Okay, let's go." Shadow picked up two of the rabbits and went to the edge of the forest. "I'll let these guys go and you have to use that device I gave you to track them down. Try to find them ASAP and bring them back to me. Got it?"

Rouge nodded and Shadow released the rabbits into the forest. The bat waited for a moment and went in after them. She swung and flew through the green forest, keeping her eye on the tracking device she was holding to follow the rabbits. Those little critters were fast but she managed to find one of them in no time.

Shadow stood outside the forest reading one of his spellbooks when Rouge came back with the rabbit.

"Got one!" She shouted and put it down on the ground.

Shadow looked up from his book. "Where's the other one?" He asked.

"I haven't found it yet. I couldn't hold both rabbits and the tracking thing all at once."

Shadow nodded. "Well, get back in there and find it."

The white bat nodded and flew back into the forest to find the second rabbit. She looked around and at the tracking device she was holding but she couldn't find it. "Where are you little rabbit?" She called out.

Rouge swiveled her ears around to see if she could hear the rabbit making noise. She didn't hear any rabbits but she did hear a howling noise in the distance. Upon hearing that she rushed back out of the forest.

"Shadow! I heard howling!" She exclaimed.

"I heard it too." Shadow replied. "I totally forgot to watch the lunar cycle!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Shadow, what if those are just regular wolves?" Rouge ran after him and caught him by the shoulder.

Shadow stopped running and looked at her. "What wolves live around here?" He asked her.

"I don't know but there could be just regular wolves around here. I think all this is going to your head and making you crazy." Rouge answered. "Relax, the full moon isn't for three weeks. Then you can freak out."

The howl could be heard again but this time Shadow nodded to Rouge. "Maybe you're right. I might be driving myself nuts with this."

"You are, my poor baby." The white bat hugged her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. On a rock, a wolf could be seen.

* * *

At Tails' house Sonic and Amy were sitting on the couch watching some old horror movies. Amy sat in Sonic's arms hugging him and eating some buttery popcorn.

"Can I have some?" Sonic asked her.

Amy smiled and handed him the tub of popcorn. "Of course, my Big Bad Wolf~" She playfully teased him with the nickname she just took from the Little Red Riding Hood story.

Sonic chuckled. "Very funny Amy, but I'm not all big and bad you know."

Amy nodded. "I know, but that night you were, you were very scary…"

Sonic thought back to the night where he had attacked her. His ears went down in shame.

"Amy, you know that I didn't mean to attack you and drag you into this Hell—"

"You've apologized to be before, I know you weren't thinking, and you know that we'll find the cure."

"Amy, you haven't transformed yet, you don't know what it's like."

"Well, can you try to describe it for me?" She asked.

Sonic looked down at the popcorn tub and at the TV that was showing a Blu-Ray version of The Wolf Man. "Um…I can't really describe it because it's like I black out."

Amy's face fell. "Oh."

"I'm very glad I don't remember what happens though. It's too horrifying to think about." Sonic shook his head and nudged Amy's face. "But you're my special She Wolf no matter what happens."

Amy's smile returned to her face with a blush. "Aww you're so sweet." She hugged him tighter and watched the movie with him.

Tails lay in his bed in the dark, not asleep. He was still feeling the fear from that afternoon and what's worse, now he had two werewolves in his house disguised as his friends.

* * *

The next day Silver was with his best friend Blaze at a café drinking coffee and having breakfast.

"It's very nice of you to take me here for breakfast Silver." Blaze thanked him and took a sip of her coffee.

"Ah, no problem Blaze. T-this isn't a date, right? Because you know that I'm gay, don't you?" He replied nervously.

Blaze put down her cup. "If you're gay then why are you acting all nervous and sweaty? It's just me."

Silver wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I-I just don't know. I'm confused."

"Silver, it's okay if you like me, just tell me." She replied.

The silver hedgehog didn't respond but just stared into his donut until he saw Sonic and Amy sitting at another table in the café. "Hey Blaze! Look it's Sonic and Amy!" He pointed at the couple and got up from his seat to go talk to them. Blaze just sighed.

"Hey guys how are you doing?!" Silver greeted loudly when he got to them. He looked back at the lilac cat, she was drinking her coffee.

Sonic looked at him in surprise. "We're doing fine Silver. What's up with you?"

Silver smiled brightly. "Nothing, me and Blaze are just here having breakfast as platonic friends."

"Okay, so why did you abandon her to talk to us?" Amy asked.

Silver looked around. "Please don't tell Blaze that I have a tiny crush on her, she thinks I'm gay and I want it to stay that way."

"Why do you want her to think that?" Sonic asked. "I'm confused."

"So she can't find out about my crush on her. Please!" Silver pleaded. "I'll do anything in return."

"Like, help us find the antidote like we asked you to." The blue hedgehog answered.

Silver nodded. "Yeah, like that."

"Okay, did you do any research on what makes the cure?" Amy asked him.

"I did!" He answered. "After I got home I went on the internet and found a few ingredients we need to get."

Amy smiled big. "Well what are they?"

"I can't discuss it in public, we'll have to discuss it privately at Tails' house or something." He replied.

"Okay, we'll met there later this afternoon. Is that okay with you?" Sonic asked.

Silver nodded. "It's great." He looked back at Blaze who was looking at her phone. "Hey Sonic, there's one last thing I want to ask you."

"What Silver?"

"Can I…Kiss you? It's just so that I can get Blaze really convinced." The silver hedgehog looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't mind it if you do it Sonic." Amy told her boyfriend.

"Uhh…I don't know…"

"Please?" Silver asked. "It'll be just this once."

Sonic sighed. "Okay, just stop looking at me like that. On the cheek ONLY."

Silver jumped up and down. "Thank you Sonic!" He looked back to make sure Blaze was looking, and when he was sure he planted a kiss on Sonic's cheek to which he didn't react.

Silver then thanked Sonic again and went back to Blaze. "Did you see that? I kissed him!"

"Silver…"

"I told you I'm gay!"

"…"

Both Sonic and Amy quietly laughed at him and went on with their breakfast. When they were done they both headed for the library to read up on werewolves. All of the books were in the fiction section though and most were just stories and not informative books.

Sonic was looking at a book and started to laugh. "Hey, Amy, you know what's funny?"

"What's funny Sonic? Amy adjusted her reading glasses without looking up from her book.

Sonic showed her what he was reading, it was about werewolf weaknesses and it was talking about silver. "It's funny that a person named Silver is a werewolf but silver is one of the werewolf weaknesses."

"Uh huh, I know that, how do you think I stopped you from eating Tails? I used a silver cross I was wearing and you started to curl up into a ball."

"Oh," Sonic replied. "I don't remember that."

"Well you did, and Tails was lucky I happened to be wearing something silver.

Sonic put his head down on the table and groaned. While he wasn't looking someone dropped a stack of books on the table, startling him. He lifted up his head to find Shadow standing in front of their table with his normal sour look on his face.

"Hi Shadow…" He mumbled.

"Hello Blue Hedgehog, reading about werewolves I see."

Sonic pouted. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Shadow leaned down close to Sonic's ear. "I'm watching you. I know your fucked-up secret and just between you and me, I know the cure."

"Really?" Sonic sat up. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling." Shadow answered. "It's fun to watch you struggle and it makes the hunt even more fun if you don't get it in time."

"Shadow, you're a dick!" Sonic whisper-yelled.

"I know." Shadow walked away from them with a smirk on his face. "See you in three weeks."

Amy looked at Sonic with a shocked expression. "He knows the cure?"

"Apparently, we have to hurry up and figure it out or else!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic and Amy quickly called Silver on his phone. He and Blaze were still at the café on their "Not-date". The white hedgehog picked up his phone. "I'm sorry I have to take this."

"What?!" Silver said harshly into the phone. "I'm on a not-date!"

"Silver, Shadow knows about us, and he knows the cure, and we think he's a hunter!" Sonic told him from over the phone.

Silver cupped his hand around his mouth. "What?!"

"We have to get going on finding the cure. Meet us at Tails' workshop."

"I can't, can't you do it some other day? I have things to do today."

"Silver we need you!"

"Sonic I'm on a date! I have a life that I'm trying to make normal. Not now! Take the day off or something!" He hung up the call.

The two werewolves sighed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, he told us to take the day off." Sonic answered her. "I just wish he hadn't told us that right now when Shadow told us that."

"Maybe it's a good thing for us to take the day off, we've got three weeks." The pink hedgehog replied and looked at the sky. "It's a nice day."

"I'm not so sure Amy, I'm still kinda freaked out…"

"Sonic, he can't do anything to us until we transform at the full moon, right?"

"Yeah, otherwise that counts as murder, but he could still stalk us."

"Sonic, that's also illegal, he can't do that."

"Amy stop trying to make me feel better!" Sonic started to chew on his lower lip and he got it bleeding.

"Why? Com'on let's go on a not-date!" Amy pulled the hedgehog away from the library and from his paranoid thoughts.

The two walked to the park from the library and sat down on the grass. Amy smiled at him and smoothed out her dress. "Com'on Sonic, relax Silver told you to."

The blue hedgehog looked out at the people passing by on the path, holding hands or walking their dogs. He laid back on the grass and tried to relax. He looked at the sky and sighed. It was hard to truly relax with all that was going on. He tried to get up.

"Amy, I can't relax. I want to get that antidote and cure all this ASAP."

Amy pulled on his arm to weigh him to the ground. "Sonic, we have three weeks, that's plenty of time, just relax. Stress isn't a good thing, we need to get you de-stressed, it'll help you think better."

Sonic pulled at his arm but she had a firm grip on it and wasn't about to let go, she was really strong, stronger than he was, even with his werewolf strength. She must work out or something.

Sonic sighed and sat down again. "Okay, I'll give." He looked at the pink hedgehog. "What do you want to do?"

Amy smiled. "I don't want to do much of anything. I just want to sit here and be with you. You know we're always moving, it's nice to be still for once."

The blue hedgehog nodded slightly. Amy had moved her hand from his hand over to his leg. He started to sweat.

"Amy, you know that I have ADHD right?" He asked her.

Amy stared at him. "Sonic, are you nervous about sitting close to me?"

Sonic started to sweat more. "N-no, it's just that I can't sit still and—"

"And what?" She asked.

"I have a disorder." He answered.

"Sonic, you're being weird. Stop it."

"I can't." He started to chew on his tongue.

Amy looked at him. "Sonic, it's okay if you're nervous. Here." She got closer to his face and kissed him on the cheek. Sonic's eyes got small and he wiped it off. He got up. "Amy, I think I'm going to need some time alone."

Amy cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay? That was really rude."

Sonic blinked his eyes. "It's not you, it's me." He started to back away from her. "I'm sorry Amy, I have to go." The blue hedgehog turned around and started to run. He needed to be away from her. It was just so awkward!

Amy watched him go and pouted. What was wrong with him?! It was just a kiss!"

As Sonic ran through the park he cursed himself for being weird. What was wrong with him? He was okay with her before. Maybe it was the thought of them being on an actual date that freaked him out

"I'm such a spaz!" He told himself and stopped under a tree. He looked back in the direction that he came and put his face in his hand.

* * *

Amy got up off the ground

"He ALWAYS does this! And he owes me a date too from when he was busy reading that stupid King Arthur book and tried to tell me that he got sucked inside of the book!" She stomped off to find him. "Sonic!"

Amy walked through the park looking around until she found the blue hedgehog under a tree.

"Sonic."

Sonic looked up. "Amy. I'm sorry I ran away from you."

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Save it Sonic, we're on a date, a date that you owe me from so many times before. Get up."

Sonic did as he was told and got up. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"I know you are, let's go." Amy took his hand and led him out of the park to the movie theatre.

"Two tickets to see Midnight Sun please." She asked the lady behind the glass.

The human lady nodded and printed out two tickets for the movie. "That will be $10.50 please."

Amy got out her wallet and paid for the tickets. When she got them, she and Sonic went in to get some popcorn and drinks for the movie.

"Amy, I don't want to go see a Twilight movie!" Sonic whined.

Amy looked at him as she paid for the popcorn and drinks. "It's a romantic movie and I for one love the Twilight Saga. The book that this movie was based on almost never got published. Com'on It's not that bad." She pulled him to the theatre rooms and went inside the one that they were supposed to go into. They sat down and watched the previews.

Sonic muttered something under his breath and looked at the screen. It was just previews for more sappy teen movies that he had no interest in. Amy held his arm and snuggled up against him as the lights dimmed and the movie started. The blue hedgehog sighed, this was something he owed her after all.

"Sonic, I love you." Amy whispered in his ear.

Sonic nodded and the two hedgehogs watched the movie.

* * *

Silver was walking with Blaze home from the café when Blaze stopped walking.

"Silver."

"What is it?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" The lilac cat asked. "You've been acting weird lately."

Silver got the jitters. "W-why would you say that?" He asked.

"Because of you doing things like you are right now." Blaze answered.

"Oh! I am?"

"Yes."

"Ummm…." Silver quickly thought over how he was going to tell her his secret. He was afraid of this.

He gulped and pulled out a chaos emerald. "Chaos CONTROL!" They both teleported to Tails' place.

Blaze fell back on the couch in surprise. "Silver?! Why are we he-?" She looked for the grey hedgehog but he was nowhere to be found. She heard crying coming from the bathroom. "Silver, Is that you?"

The crying stopped for a second and Silver opened the door just a crack.

"Blaze, I don't mean to scare you but I'm afraid you'll have to know." He opened the door more and walked out. He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm…A werewolf…"

Blaze looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"I'm a werewolf." He repeated. The hedgehog kept his distance from the cat.

Blaze shook her head. "Silver, don't play games with me."

"I'm telling the truth!" The grey hedgehog suddenly felt irritation with the cat.

"Silver, you need to calm down. You're not a werewolf. Werewolves don't exist." Blaze replied calmly.

Silver could feel his incisors growing in size as the wolf inside started to show itself. "What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" He asked.

Blaze shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me."

Silver sighed and tried to calm himself down. "What if I showed you. I could try to force the wolf out."

She folded her arms. "Okay, just don't hurt yourself while doing it."

"Okay." Silver nodded and put on a serious face. "Think like a wolf, think like a wolf." He thought back to just then and got an idea. "Hey Blaze, maybe getting me agitated or aroused with help me."

Blaze started to blush. "Silver!"

"What? It's an idea!"

The lilac cat looked at him with disappointment and shook her head. "Okay, what if I kissed you?"

Silver nodded. "That would work, I think."

Blaze unfolded her arms and sighed. "Okay." She leaned over to Silver and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Silver took the kiss and started to howl really loud. His fangs started to show and his fur started to get longer. Blaze watched the little half transformation. It was cute.

Suddenly a dart whizzed through the open window headed straight for the half-transformed werewolf.

"Silver!" Blaze tried to block the dart but it had already hit him in the shoulder. The werewolf swayed to the side and toppled over as the tranquillizer in the dart took effect on him. Blaze caught him before he hit the floor and looked around for the shooter. "Silver!"

"It's okay Blaze, I just saved you from that thing." A voice said from outside the window.

The cat rushed over to the window to see who the voice belonged to but she found no one there. She went back to Silver and put him on the couch. He had transformed back to normal in his knocked out state. Blaze sat there with him, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

"Nice job fox. You've done well, but the next time actually bring them back!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm happy you guys like this story so much. This is really fun to write.**

* * *

Blaze sat on the couch, getting more worried by the second. She took out her phone and tried to call Sonic.

* * *

Sonic sat motionless with Amy. He was hardly paying any attention to the movie and was mostly zoned out when his phone vibrated.

"Sonic? I thought you turned your phone off when the movie told you to." Amy whispered to him.

Sonic picked up his phone from off of his lap. "I thought I did, but who is this?" He looked at the phone that showed a picture of Blaze the Cat. "It's Blaze."

"Turn your phone off." Someone whispered harshly from behind them.

"Sorry." Sonic whispered back and shut his phone off. Blaze would have to wait.

Amy started to hug him and purr.

* * *

Blaze sat there waiting for the hedgehog to pick up but he never did. Suddenly she heard a knock at the back door. She got up and looked out the window. All she saw was backyard and nobody in sight. What she also didn't see was someone sneaking through the window in the living room. The cat felt that something weird was going on and she didn't like it. Her whiskers started to twitch. Suddenly a hand holding a chloroform soaked rag was put over her face, a bag was pulled over her head and a rope was tied around her neck. Silver, who was still knocked out was being quickly loaded into a brown sack.

"We got 'em Let's move!" A voice that Blaze couldn't see said. She quickly ignited her hands in flames and burned the person behind her.

"Yeowch! Fuckin' cat!"

The person quickly took the bag off of her face and put the rag on her again, this time long enough that it would knock her out. Once she was knocked out the bag was placed over her head again and the rope was tied around her neck again.

"We got the both of them! Clear out!" The intruders left with both Silver and Blaze and headed back to their HQ.

* * *

After the movie let out Sonic and Amy had got ice cream (Amy's favorite food) and were looking out into the sunset sky.

"Wasn't that a great movie?" Amy asked her boyfriend and licked her ice cream.

Sonic took a bite out of his ice cream. "It was…Okay. Not my type of movie."

Amy nodded slowly. "Oh, okay…" She looked at him and smiled. "Isn't the sunset so beautiful Sonic?" She asked him.

Sonic double-checked the sunset. "Yeah." He started to yawn. "I'm getting tired."

Amy looked at her phone to check the time. 8:30 pm. "It's only 8:30 Sonic."

Sonic yawned again. "But I got up really early today, I didn't get enough sleep."

Amy sighed. "Okay, we can go home then."

The two hedgehogs got up and headed home. When Sonic had safely dropped Amy off at her apartment he arrived at Tails' house. He opened the door and was surprised that it was already unlocked.

"Weird, Tails must already be home."

The hedgehog walked into the house and turned on the lights. "Tails? Where are you? I'm home!"

There was no answer.

"Okay, maybe he's asleep or something." Sonic told himself He went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of milk to help him sleep. The silence was creepy, especially at this early an hour. Sonic drank the milk and sat down on the couch where he found a phone on the floor.

"Whose phone is this?" He asked himself and picked it up. He turned it over and saw that the case was a purple cat and turned it back over to turn it on. There was a passcode but the lock screen showed who's phone it was.

"Blaze was over here? But why?" He thought for a moment. "Silver must have brought her over here, but why would she leave her phone behind?"

Sonic got out his phone and saw that he had a voicemail. He clicked the icon and the voicemail played.

 _"Sonic, please help. Silver got hit with a tranquilizer dart and he won't wake up. Please pick up!"_

Sonic was confused. "Tranquilizer dart?" He looked around for some more clues and found a note. It read:

 _"We've got your friends, and you're next!"_

"What?" Sonic read over the note as it sank in. Perhaps Silver and Blaze had been over here, and they had been kidnapped!

* * *

The kidnappers opened the steel cage doors and threw Silver into it and closed it, locking it. Blaze was thrown into another cage next to him and locked that one. When the cat finally came to she immediately jumped up and was ready to fight.

"Where am I?!" She looked around for the people who had thrown her in the cage. "She looked next to her to find Silver locked up in chains, unable to move. "Silver! Are you alright?"

The hedgehog coughed. "I'm alive, but I can't move. These chains have silver on them." He coughed again and fell to the floor.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled. She looked at her hands to set them on fire when she noticed that she was also in chains. "Grrr! Let us out or else!" The cat ignited her flames and tried to melt the iron chains, but nothing happened.

"What?" The cat was confused. Usually she could melt metals like steel and iron with her fire powers. Why didn't it work?

"Those chains and your cages are flame resistant." A voice said from the darkness.

"Who are you?!"" Blaze demanded.

The figure that the voice belonged to came into the light. It was a black and red hedgehog with quills that were curved up, power rings around his wrists and ankles and a brown explorer hat.

"Shadow! Why did you kidnap us?!"

Shadow smirked. "I didn't kidnap you. A few of my hunter colleagues did."

"Whatever!" Blaze replied. "Why did they kidnap us?!"

Shadow walked closer to them. "It's because I hate your kind and I want to keep as many people safe as possible."

"Our kind? What do you mean?" The cat asked.

"I really mean his kind." He pointed to Silver who was collapsed on the floor. "You know, lycanthropes and such. They're dangerous."

Blaze pulled on her chains. "Silver isn't dangerous!"

Shadow walked over to Silver's cage. "Oh he doesn't look dangerous now, but wait until the next full moon and THEN revaluate your statement."

"I don't believe you!"

"Oh you will." He walked back over to her. "I wish I could just kill you now, it would be so much easier, but I need the pink and blue hedgehogs too."

"They won't fall for it!"

Shadow laughed. "They'll come to save you, won't they?"

Blaze slumped. "You're right…" She looked up at the ceiling. "This is so embarrassing…"


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic rushed out of the house and ran to get Amy. When he got to her apartment he banged on her door to get her attention.

"Amy! Silver and Blaze have been kidnapped!"

Amy quickly got up and opened the door. "What?" She asked.

"Silver and Blaze got kidnapped."

"How do you know?"

Sonic showed her the note. Amy read it.

"By who?"

"I don't know- Shadow!" Sonic growled and his eyes flashed yellow. "What he said in the library. That bastard!"

"Well we have to go save them!" Amy replied and started to put on her coat.

"I know! Let's go!" Sonic picked up Amy and started running.

"But Sonic! We don't know where they even are! This could even be a trap!"

"Like I don't know that! We'll find them and have them busted out in no time!"

* * *

Blaze ignited her flames once again and used all of her strength to try and break out of her chains. No luck.

"Silver! Are you awake?" She called over to her boyfriend. Silver lifted his head up off the ground. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Have you tried breaking out of your chains yet?"

"I can't they're incrusted with silver. I'm a werewolf and silver is one of their weaknesses. I'm not strong enough."

"Dammit!" Blaze cursed. "And I can't melt anything. I'm sorry there's no way I can help." She looked down at her shackles on her legs and sighed. Shadow had left and they were all alone and there were two bodyguards blocking the door on the outside.

* * *

Shadow sat in a chair with his feet up on the table in another room at the HQ. He drank some of his coffee and checked the time on the wall. It was late. Rouge sat in another chair drinking tea.

"Why are you doing this again?" She asked. "It's not even the full moon yet."

Shadow put down his coffee. "I don't feel like waiting. I want them gone, NOW."

"Shadow, that's murder! You can't do that, you'll get arrested!"

"Do I look like I care? I'll tell you a little secret. Come here."

Rouge leaned in closer.

"G.U.N. allows me to do this."

"Why?"

Shadow leaned back in his chair. "Because they're convinced that exterminating the werewolves will prevent future attacks that will create more and so on."

"But that's still killing people."

"Rouge, they aren't people, they're monsters."

Rouge got up and about knocked her coffee over. "Shadow, I'm afraid you've gone too far. I love you but you can't do this!"

The black and red hedgehog got up too. "You were on board with this werewolf hunting before. What's wrong with it now?! Since when did you care about the morality of this?"

"I thought about it…And the fact that I don't want to be arrested!"

"You're a jewel thief! And have you been listening to me? G.U.N. lets this happen! Relax! We aren't going to be arrested!"

Rouge sat back down and folded her arms. "G.U.N. is shady as shit…Alright, as long as we won't get thrown in jail…But I'm still on the fence about it."

Shadow leaned over to her. "Kiss?" He asked. Rouge glared at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Sonic I'm not sure we're going the right way!" Amy said as they rushed through the city.

"Well do you have any idea where they might be?" Sonic asked her.

"We gotta stop and think. Where would Shadow take them to be locked up?" Amy replied.

The blue hedgehog stopped and thought for a minute. He let his girlfriend down and she started to think too.

"Let's see what place around here has cells, it would have to be secluded, isolated…" Sonic said.

"Wait." Amy paused. "Doesn't Shadow work for G.U.N.?"

Sonic looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. What about it?"

"Do you remember when you got arrested and got put on that island and I had to rescue you?" Amy replied while pointing at him.

Sonic blushed a little. "Yeah, that was kinda embarrassing…"

"Yeah that! What was that place called?!"

"Prison Island?"

"Yes!"

"You think he took them there? But that place blew up remember?" Sonic jumped up on a bench and crouched.

"They'd have to rebuild the facility." Amy replied.

Sonic cocked his head. "You think they rebuilt it?"

"Yes I do." Amy nodded.

"Well…We could try. I think I remember where it is." He jumped down off the bench and picked Amy up again. "Hold on tight." He sped off.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic stopped at the edge of the land before a huge body of water.

"Oh."

"You forgot what an island is didn't you?" Amy asked him flatly.

Sonic put her down. "Yeah, a little bit…"

"Can't you run across water though?" She asked.

"Yeah but, I'm still…Water is scary…" He answered quietly.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Sonic, we have to rescue Silver and Blaze. We need to hurry!"

Sonic shook his head violently. "I know!"

"Sonic do not be a baby! Com'on! Time is being wasted by the minute!"

Sonic shook his head more and growled. His eyes turned golden. "Okay, I can do this!" He picked Amy up again and ran back into the forest to get a running start. "Hold on!" He started to run with her in his arms. As he went over the edge of the land he tried not to look down. He sped off and felt himself gliding across the water like a jet ski.

"WOO!" Amy hollered as they picked up speed. They neared the island and as soon as Sonic hit the land he breathed out hard. "…I did it."

Amy hugged his neck. "You did do it!"

The blue hedgehog let his girlfriend down and tried to dry himself off. "Com'on Amy, let's get in there and save our friends!"

Security beetles roamed the island on duty. The two hedgehogs were careful not to let themselves be seen by them. They neared the prison where two G.U.N. robots were guarding the entrance.

"I don't think we can get past them without destroying them." Sonic whispered.

"Yeah." Amy whispered back. "Hopefully we don't get bombarded with robots though."

"That's probably what's going to happen."

Amy slowly crept out of her hiding place. "On my signal…3…2..."

Sonic shot out of the hiding place and spindashed the guard robots, getting their attention and they started shooting at him.

"Sonic you were supposed to wait until I said go!" Amy shouted and pulled her hammer out. She rushed toward the robots and used her hammer to make a tornado that bounced her up in the air so that she could hit the robot head on.

"I'm sorry I'm just not good at waiting!" He shouted back and he bounced on the robot in his ball form, doing more damage.

"Well at least warn me when you're going to shoot off like that!" Amy smashed the robot in the head and it exploded.

Sonic went for the other robot and spindashed it on the legs. It fell over and Sonic spindashed it's head, making it explode also. He shielded himself from the debris and looked over at Amy who was waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Sonic nodded. They were about to walk in when a gold security beetle appeared out of nowhere.

"I got this." Amy swung her hammer and destroyed the beetle with one hit. She smiled at Sonic. "Bonus points!"

Sonic laughed. "Yeah."

The two destroyed the door and they both walked in the prison.

"Shadow, the security cameras show that someone has made a security breech. The guard robots are destroyed and the entrance door has a gigantic hole in it." Rouge reported while looking at the security camera footage on a computer screen.

Shadow sat up. "Oh really, who is it?"

The white bat looked closer at the screen. "It looks like…Sonic and Amy!"

"Let me see."

Rouge moved out of the way to let her boyfriend see the screen.

"I told you they would come to save their friends, but they've fallen into a trap!" Shadow started to clap. "Bravo, why don't I go pay them a visit?"

"I'm coming too."

"Alright, but don't get left behind."

Sonic and Amy made their way through the interior of the prison, destroying any security beetles and robots that got in their way.

"Do you think we're getting close to where they're being held?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I don't know Amy, we just have to keep looking." He pointed to his left. "This way!"

"Can you like, smell where they are?" Amy asked.

"Well…Kind of. Blaze left her phone at Tails' house and I found a bit of Silver's fur on the couch. I have their scents but it's hard to follow them in this place." Sonic went left with Amy following him, soon they were near some cells.

"Blaze?! Silver?! Where are you?!" Amy called out. Her voice echoed off the walls and came back loud.

Sonic sniffed around for them when he finally caught their scent. "Amy, I think we're close. I can smell them really well."

"That's great Sonic. Lead the way."

The hedgehogs followed the scent and finally arrived at the door where the two bodyguards were guarding the hedgehog and the cat inside.

"Hey what are you two doing here?!" The large rhinoceros asked and grabbed for them. But Sonic was too fast and went for the hippo standing next to him.

"I'm sorry but you have our friends locked up in here and we're here to bust them out!" Sonic spindashed the hippo and made him loose his balance for a moment.

Amy whipped out her hammer and swung at the rhino. "I'm sorry I have to do this!" She hit the rhino on the chest and he staggered back. "Why you little-!" He was surprised that the girl was that strong but he still swung his fist at her and missed due to her speedy dodge. Sonic was also too fast for the both of them and quickly made work knocking them both out with a swift kick to the head.

"Great, now we just gotta destroy the door again and-"

The door suddenly opened.

"Okay." Sonic walked inside the room with Amy where Silver and Blaze were being held in cages. He ran over to Blaze's cage as Silver was passed out. "Blaze! Are you okay?!"

The cat looked up at him with tired eyes. "He's right behind you…"

"Who's behind me-?" Sonic looked behind him to see Shadow's red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Welcome Sonic."


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic turned around to see that Rouge had gotten Amy. He growled. "Let her go."

"Why don't you try asking nicely sweetie." Rouge replied.

"Let me go!" Amy growled and her eyes turned gold. She ripped out of the bat's grasp and ran back over to Sonic.

"Let my friends go Shadow!" The blue hedgehog demanded.

The black and red hedgehog lit a cigarette and stepped out to where they could see him. "No, I don't think I will."

Sonic looked at him darkly. "Then we fight." His eyes turned gold again.

"So scary. You know you're not even as dangerous as I am. And you're not at your full power yet."

"I don't care." Sonic started to growl and he could feel fangs busting out from his gums.

Shadow laughed. "Alright." He put out his cigarette and threw it on the floor. "Let's fight then."

Sonic growled and both of them circled the room. Shadow was watching him carefully, waiting for him to make a move. The blue hedgehog watched Shadow's hands in case he had a gun hidden somewhere on him. Rouge sat in a chair away from them watching the fight, as was Amy. The pink hedgehog eyed Silver and Blaze's chains and slowly crept towards them while nobody was watching.

Sonic suddenly lunged at Shadow and brought him to the ground. The black and red hedgehog grunted and kicked the blue one off of him. He jumped up and spindashed towards Sonic at a high speed. Sonic dodged the attack and proceeded to use his own spindash to attack. The lycanthrope hit the hunter dead-on and began to howl.

In the background Amy was trying to pick the locks on Silver and Blaze's cages with her claw nails.

"Hurry Amy, before Rouge notices." Blaze told her, watching her work.

"I'm trying." Amy replied, she jiggled her claw in the lock.

Sonic and Shadow spindashed each other and threw punches and kicks at each other at a rapid speed, so fast that it was hard to see. Rouge was examining her nails when she noticed that Amy was by the cages. She quickly flew over the two hedgehogs and over to the female one.

"What are you doing?" She demanded and ripped Amy away from Blaze's cage. The hedgehog's claw got stuck in the keyhole and ripped off with the bat's force of the rip. Blood spurted from her finger and a sharp pain emitted up her hand.

"OWWCHH AHH!" Amy screamed and held her bloody hand. "MY CLAW!"

"That's what you get, don't even think you're getting them out!" Rouge had her by the wrists and dragged her away from the cages.

Amy growled at her and tried to look fierce. "DON'T YOU FORGET I'M A WEREWOLF TOO!" Her eyes turned gold and she bit the bat on the shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"OWWWW You little brat!" Rouge had to let the hedgehog go and she held her now bloodied shoulder. The blood stained her white gloves. "My outfit is stained now too!" She flew up into the air and prepared a screw kick.

Amy had to think quickly on what she should do. She looked back at the cages. _Maybe if Rouge hit the cages they would break._ She thought. She quickly ran for the cages.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Rouge shouted as she spun down at her with the screw kick. The bat had no control over her attack once she started spinning. She narrowly missed Amy and hit Blaze's cage on accident. Just as Amy had planned, the kick broke the cage.

"Yes!" Amy ran over to Blaze and crushed the chains on her, freeing the cat.

"Thank you Amy!" Blaze thanked her.

"No problem! I just gotta get Silver."

Rouge was up in the air again. "Shadow! The cat is loose!"

Shadow was too preoccupied with fighting Sonic to hear her.

"I'll have to do this myself then!" She prepared another screw kick, this time she was sure to hit them.

Blaze jumped in the air though and shot fire at the bat. "Take that!"

Rouge dodged the flames and grabbed the cat in the air. "Afraid of heights?" She flew up as high as she could go and threw the cat down at the ground.

Blaze got herself straight and landed on the ground with a thud.

Amy was using all of her strength to try and bend the bars of Silver's cage to where she could slip inside. She got out her piko piko hammer and began bashing the cage with it. With each hit the cage was breaking due to Amy's immense werewolf strength.

"Almost got it!"

Sonic and Shadow had visible marks of the fight on them.

"I've had it with you!" Shadow shouted and whipped out one of his pistols loaded with silver bullets.

Sonic was careful not to let himself get hit and with every shot, dodged the bullet coming towards him. "Hey! No fair!" Sonic shouted back.

"I don't care about what's fair!"

More bullets came flying towards Sonic. He dodged them all and spindashed Shadow in the stomach.

"Ah!" Shadow staggered back and growled. His eyes and his entire body started to glow red. "CHAOS-"

"Shadow no!" Rouge shouted.

"BLAST!"

A strong pulse of red energy filled the room as everyone within a 35-foot radius of the black and red hedgehog got hit with it. Rouge, surprisingly wasn't affected but everyone else was. Sonic was thrown to the ground. He covered his face but that didn't help as the blast pulled back some of his skin, making him bleed out everywhere. The same thig happened to the rest of them but the blast did destroy Silver's cage and chains.

"Shadow, the blast set the other one free!" Rouge shouted.

"DAMMIT!"

Sonic got up off the floor. "Guys we need to get out of here!"

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow caught him and threw him to the ground.

"SONIC!" Amy came full force with her hammer and sent Shadow straight into the wall, knocking him out.

"Com'on!"

Amy and all of them ran for the doors that had the holes in them while Rouge tried to get Shadow to come to.

"Shadow? Shadow! Wake up!"

* * *

Sonic and the others were now on the water, running to a hospital so that their wounds could be treated as Amy had made them. When they got to an emergency center they were quickly taken in.

"What happened?" The nurses asked.

"A really bad fight." Amy told them.

The nurses nodded and went to treating their wounds and making the bleeding stop. When it looked like everything was okay they all sat together in a hospital room.

"Thank you for saving us." Blaze thanked them.

"No problem Blaze." Sonic replied. "I'm glad we got you guys out of there when we did, before anything worse happened."

Silver coughed. "They said that they were going to kill us." He examined the places where his chains had burned into his wrists.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Well now I'm really glad!"

"Don't worry, we'll teach them a lesson they won't forget!" Amy reassured them all.


	17. Chapter 17

Rouge got Shadow out of the room with the cages and back into the break room where she put an ice pack on his head and waited for him to come to. When he finally woke up it was dark outside.

"Ugh…What happened?" He asked when he woke up. Rouge ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Shadow, you got knocked out by Amy with her hammer."

"Where are they?" He asked.

Rouge's ears went down. "Shadow, they got away. I'm sorry."

"What?!" He shot up too fast and got dizzy. "Ughh…"

Rouge brought him back down in the chair. "Don't get up so fast, just sit here and I'll get you a glass of water." She moved away from him slowly and went off to get him some ice water. Shadow just sat there as he was told. Rouge came back with the water and handed it to him.

"Hopefully this will help." The bat said. She watched the hedgehog drink the water and took the glass from him when he was done.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Shadow replied. "We have no choice, the full moon draws near, we're going to have to fight them then."

* * *

After they were released from the hospital, Sonic, Amy, Silver and Blaze went to their homes. Sonic looked up at the moon. It was in waxing crescent, he knew that it was coming, hopefully he wouldn't cause much damage.

Silver called him as soon as he got in the door.

"Sonic, I think we're not going to find a cure in time, I just looked at the moon and it's making me nervous."

"Have you even tried to find one?"

"Have you?"

"No, I've been preoccupied with Amy."

Silver sighed. "Sonic, there is no cure as far as I've had time to look, I've looked everywhere. The only way to end this Hell is to die."

Sonic let out his breath. He was afraid of this.

"There has to be a cure!"

"Sonic I've looked! And even if there was we couldn't make it in time for the full moon!"

The blue hedgehog put the phone down. "Ughhh!"

"We're just going to have to deal with it until we figure out something to do, maybe an herbal medicine to calm us in wolf form or something."

"Well I guess I gotta break the bad news to Amy now."

"I already told her. She started crying."

"Nice going…"

"I'm so sorry Sonic."

"Don't be." Sonic hung up on him and rested his cheek on his fist. All of a sudden Tails came flying in the door.

"Sonic! Are you okay?!" He asked, panicked. "I heard you and the others got hurt!"

Sonic looked at him. "I'm alright Tails."

The fox looked at the hedgehog's bandages. "You don't look alright."

"I am. Don't worry about me." Sonic didn't want him to get any more tangled up in this mess than he already was.

"You should rest. It will make you feel better."

Sonic yawned. It was late.

"Alright Tails, it's late. I should go get some rest." He got up and gave his little brother a hug goodnight and went into his bedroom in Tails' house and turned the light off, leaving Tails in the living room, alone, again. He felt so left out.

* * *

Amy sat in her bedroom crying from after she got off the phone with Silver, Blaze had come over to comfort her and stay the night with her.

"I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life!"

Blaze patted her on the back. "Hey, calm down, there must be a cure somehow."

The clouds parted over the waxing crescent moon, making the pink hedgehog shift a little, but not that much. Her fur got longer and her muzzle started to grow light pink hair on it. Blaze backed off.

"Amy, you're shifting!"

"I know! This happened yesterday night also. It's horrible, isn't it?"

The cat wondered if she should get out of there quickly just in case. She started to get up but Amy grabbed her pajama shirt.

"Don't run away, please. I won't hurt you. I promise." There were still tears in her eyes. Blaze sat back down. "Okay, but can I trust you?" She asked.

Amy's ears became more wolf-like. She nodded. "I promise."

The cat sighed and gave the pink hedgehog a hug. She would be there for her.

* * *

Silver sat in his house pondering on what he should do. He couldn't find a cure in time and the moon would be full tomorrow night. It made him feel tremendously guilty, to help find a cure was the reason why he was welcomed into their pack and he had failed them. He turned off his computer and sat in the dark as the moon shown above. He shifted a little.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Sonic was on edge. Tonight was the full moon, the most dangerous and painful time for a person struck with lycanthropy. Sonic was tapping on his cereal bowl with his spoon rapidly and tapping his foot on the kitchen tile. Tails didn't ask why, he knew what today was when he checked the calendar on the refrigerator.

"Sonic, what's it like when you change?" He turned around and asked.

Sonic didn't answer, he just kept on tapping and taking sips of his fifth cup of coffee.

"Sonic!"

He stopped. "What is it? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What is it like when you change?" Tails repeated the question.

"Haven't I told you before?"

"I don't know."

"It's like, I black out. I don't remember, then I wake up with blood or bush stickers all over me. There." He flicked his spoon at the fox and got up in a hurry. "I gotta go on a morning run. I'll be back for lunch."

The spoon hit its target and got milk on him. "Sonic!"

Sonic was already out the door and jogging down the sidewalk, buried in his own thoughts. The days before the full moon were always like this, plus the coffee. He felt so jittery and he couldn't relax to save his life. He sighed and wondered if Silver and Amy felt this way too. He ran into Central City to Amy's apartment building. When he got to her apartment he shakily rang the doorbell. He continued to jog in place even when the pink hedgehog answered the door in her pajamas with crust in her eyes.

"Sonic, it's so early." She yawned a big yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Amy, today's the day, the full moon! And I can't calm down!"

"Don't yell."

"Sorry. But I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Sonic."

"You, me and Silver need to find someplace to hide. Maybe a barn…No, not after what happened last time, the woods?"

"Sonic, why don't you come in and we can talk about this in private?"

"Yes. Good." Sonic headed inside and Amy shut her door. The blue hedgehog sat on her couch and began twiddling his thumbs. Amy yawned again and sat down next to him. "Did you have too much coffee this morning?" She asked him.

Sonic looked at her and smiled. "Five cups!"

"Why?"

"I'm just nervous."

Amy put her hands on her hips. "That's probably why you're so jittery. One cup is enough."

"For YOU maybe." Sonic scoffed. "Hey, can I use your bathroom? I really have to pee now because of all that coffee."

Amy sighed. "You may."

Sonic ran off to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind him. While he was in there Amy heard a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. It was Silver.

"Hi Amy, is Blaze here?" He asked. He had a nervous look on his face and he looked like he was looking around for something.

"Um, yeah, she's in my bedroom sleeping in the floor." The pink hedgehog answered. _Why is everyone coming over so early?_ She thought. She let the psychic hedgehog in and sat back down on the couch.

Silver went into Amy's room and met with his girlfriend. Amy could hear the talking about something. They came into the living room and sat on the floor.

"Blaze, I was just saying to stay away from me tonight. I don't want to hurt you." Silver told the purple cat. Blaze nodded. "I will, I promise." She replied.

They heard the toilet flush and the sink running and soon Sonic came out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey Silver. When did you get here?" He asked.

"Oh hi Sonic. Happy full moon day…" Silver answered.

Sonic sat down on the couch next to Amy again. "It's not going to be happy Silver."

"I know. But it'll be all over tomorrow."

"How about we all have some relaxation and fun time before all Hell breaks loose tonight?" Sonic suggested.

Everyone shrugged.

* * *

Later they all decided to go on a shopping trip to pick out some new fashions that went with their new wild lifestyle, and also to get more clothes for when their old ones would get destroyed. Sonic and Silver had to go get new gloves and shoes and Amy and Blaze had to go get entirely new outfits.

"How do you like this Blaze?" Amy asked as she modeled an earth colored tank top with some denim jeans.

Blaze looked at her and nodded. "That looks good on you. It makes your pink really pop out." Blaze had a plum colored sweater and some denim skinny jeans on her arm and she was waiting for Amy to finish with her dressing room.

Amy nodded. "I like it too." She went back in her dressing room and changed into another shirt with a caramel colored wolf paw print on it and came back out. "What about this?" She asked.

Blaze smiled a bit. "Um, don't you think that's a little too obvious?" She asked.

Amy laughed. "Nobody will know. It's just a paw print shirt. I like it. Don't you?"

"Yeah, it is pretty cute." Blaze answered.

Amy smiled and then her smile faded. "Are you sure you're okay with paying for all of our stuff?"

Blaze nodded. "It's okay, my family is rich, today won't cost that much, and it's the least I can do. We're friends, aren't we?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, we are, thank you for staying the night with me."

"You're welcome." Blaze got up and headed into a dressing room that had just become vacant and tried on her clothes. Amy waited for her. When the cat came out she started to blush.

"Why are you blushing?" The pink hedgehog asked. "Blaze, you're so modest. I like it."

Blaze looked in a mirror and saw herself in the purple sweater and skinny jeans. "You do?"

"Yep! All we need is some shoes to go with it." Amy replied. "Com'on. To the shoe department!"

* * *

Sonic and Silver sat in a shoe store. While Sonic had already got another pair of his iconic shoes, Silver was having problems finding another pair of his boots.

"Sonic, they don't sell my boots here, my boots are from the future."

"Well then find another pair, or find some tennis shoes, or better yet, just take off your boots before you shift. That's what I try to do."

Silver looked up at him. "Then why are you buying new shoes?"

Sonic drummed his fingers on the shoebox next to him. "I need some new shoes anyway."

Silver rolled his eyes.

* * *

They all met for lunch at a Subway and were out and about until they realized that the sun was going down.

"Oh no." Amy said. "We have to get home!"

"Yeah." Silver agreed. "Hopefully that cage will work."

They went back from the shops, but it was dark by the time they neared the woods and they were getting nervous.

"It's okay guys, as long as the clouds keep the moon covered we'll be fine." Sonic told them.

Shadow and Rouge watched them from afar, readying their attack.

Sonic stopped and started to twitch.

"Sonic?" Amy stopped walking and asked him. She started to twitch also. Silver looked up at the clouds and saw that they were parting, revealing the full moon in all of its glory. His eyes dilated and his mouth stood agape.

"You guys?" Blaze asked. "Oh no."

"Get away Blaze! Hurry!" Shadow and Rouge jumped and got in front of her.

Sonic and the others were now undergoing a forceful shift into their werewolf forms. Their muzzles elongated and their mouths filled with sharp teeth. They got more muscular as fur started to cover their bodies and their apparel ripped, not being able to stay intact with their new forms. Eats turned to wolf ears and their tails got longer. Claws tore through their gloves as each wolf howled a great howl, their now golden eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Shadow flipped out his pistol and pushed the purple cat back. "Run! Go home!" He shouted.

Sonic bared his fangs and pounced at the black and red hedgehog, Amy following behind. She circled the three and snarled.

Blaze ignited her flames for protection while Shadow was trying to dodge the blue werewolf. He threw a punch at Sonic's face and hit him in the jaw. Blood spurted from Shadow's hand as Sonic caught it in his jaws and bit down. The hunter winced and took a shot at him. The bullet hit Sonic in the arm and he released Shadow's hand. The blue werewolf staggered back and whined a bit but shook it off.

Amy swiped her claws at Blaze but just ended up getting burned by her flames. She snapped her jaws at the purple cat and got her by the shoulder. Blaze cried out and clawed her on the muzzle to get her off. The pink werewolf had tasted the cat's blood and she came back fighting.

Silver was in a battle with Rouge who was in the air. The silver werewolf stood on his hind legs and jumped for the bat. He missed and only caught air. Rouge took out her bow and arrows and aimed for the werewolf's legs to cripple him. She pulled back in the bow and released. She had hit her target and Silver went down for a moment and tried to get back up. The arrow was lodged in his left hind leg and it was dipped in silver so he was damaged. He cried out to get the other's attention and Sonic and Amy ganged up on Rouge. Amy jumped and dragged her down to the ground, making holes in her wings so that she couldn't fly.

"Shadow!" She cried out and delivered a kick to Amy's muzzle.

Shadow ran and spindashed Sonic and Silver away from the bat and fired a silver bullet at the she wolf. The bullet hit her and she backed off for a moment. Shadow quickly got Rouge away.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Shadow I have rips in my wings! I can't fly!" She shouted.

"Can you still fight though?"

"I think!"

"No you can't, get away from here and get to a hospital, quick!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Silver ran towards them in a frenzy, Blood covering his jaws. Shadow got in front of Rouge and brought out a silver stake.

"Here's what you get you mangy dog!" Shadow rushed toward him head on and shoved the stake through the werewolf's chest and it appeared out of his back. The silver werewolf stopped and began to wail. He dropped to the ground and started to breathe heavily. Blaze had fought off the other two and they both had ran off into the woods. Shadow let out a big breath and walked over to Rouge who was on the ground bleeding and pale. He picked her up.

"I have to get you to the hospital." He told her. "I'll deal with the other two later, but you're more important to me right now." He gave her a kiss and teleported away from the scene to the hospital and to safety.

Silver lay dying in the grass as Blaze got up the courage to go up to him. She rubbed his head and tried to hold back tears.

"Silver, you just can't die." She choked out.

The silver werewolf looked at her weakly and let out a small whine. He quietly shifted back into hedgehog form and coughed.

Blaze hugged the silver hedgehog, avoiding the stake through him. "I love you Silver."

"I-I love you too Blaze." He said quietly in between coughs. His vision started to blur and he could see a bright light.

The cat's tears landed on the silver hedgehog's torso. "I love you…" She said again.

Silver smiled up at her as he took his last breath before finally dying in her arms.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Sonic and Amy woke up in the woods without any clothes on.

"Ugh…What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know…" Amy replied. "Why are we in the woods?" She looked around and then noticed something. "And why are we-?" She quickly covered herself. "Sonic! Where are our clothes?!"

"Sonic got up. "I don't know!"

"Yesterday night was the full moon!" Amy shouted.

"Well that explains why we don't have clothes." He replied.

"Well we better find some!" Amy started to blush. "Oh my God this is so embarrassing!"

They both found their way out of the forest and found their shopping bags in the field with the new clothes in them. They got dressed and decided to go to Tails' house. When they got there, they found Blaze crying and Tails there trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Amy asked as she sat down on the couch next to them. Sonic stood up next to her. Tails looked at them.

"Silver…" He sighed. "Silver, died last night."

Amy gasped and Sonic shook his head.

"The funeral is in a week."

Blaze started to cry even harder and Tails rubbed her back to comfort her. Nobody said anything else.

* * *

Rouge lay in a hospital bed while Shadow sat in a chair holding her hand.

"The good news is that your wings can be saved." He told her. "I'm sorry."

Rouge smirked. "What do you have to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault. I'll be okay, you'll see."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Shadow said.

"Hello!" Topaz and some other work buddies came into the room. "We came here to see if Rouge was all right."

"I'm fine you guys, really."

* * *

A week later Sonic and the others were all wearing black and were at Silver's funeral. Blaze had a tissue box with her. When it was time for loved ones to say something, Blaze was the first one to go. She got up and wiped her eyes and went up to the podium.

"Silver, was really an important person to me. He was a friend, teammate and lover. He was so naïve and funny, and I'm very heartbroken to see him die so young, to die in my arms." She sniffed and blew her nose. "I just wish I had been able to do something to save him, then maybe he'd be here today." She then dissolved into a mess of tears and had to be escorted back to her seat.

Sonic got up and went to the podium. "Silver was a friend to me, and he was a really cool guy to be around. I'm sorry I don't have much to say but I didn't really know him that well." He stood there for a second and walked back down to his seat. Amy just stayed quiet.

When everything was said and they had put the coffin in the ground, Sonic, Amy and Blaze stood outside the funeral home.

"We're so sorry about what happened." Sonic apologized.

Blaze wiped her eyes again. "I just hope he's in a better place now."

Amy gave her a light hug. "I'm sure he is Blaze."

"I wish we were normal." Sonic said. "Then this wouldn't have happened…"

Amy and Blaze both nodded. "But we can't help anything now."

Sonic suddenly stomped on the ground. "I am going to make it my mission to find a cure!"

Amy looked at him. "I wish you the best of luck Sonic." She gave him a hug as the rain fell down on the sidewalk.


End file.
